The Ritual
by Hana Sekar
Summary: Sequel XOXO Drama (KaiLay verison)/ Pacaran baru 3 bulan lebih sedikit udah langsung di suruh Ritual Mating? What the banget! tapi mau bagaimana lagi? baik Jongin ataupun Yixing tidak bisa melawan para Tetua sialan itu. Menyebalkan/ Pair: LayKai and others
1. Chapter 1

reYHan ft. Hana

present

first Sequel of XOXO drama (KaiLay ver)

The Ritual

Rate: T-M

Pair: LayKai (Main) and other

Warning: typo(s), gaje, alay, lebay, dipenuhi kata-kata yang ada di Kamus Wolf by reYHana, kurang hot, gak nyambung ama fic utamanya, kepanjangan, de el el de el el

Gak suka? Tidak usah baca gak papa

Suka, monggo di lanjut.

Enjoy

.

.

.

The Ritual

Chapter One

Welcome and High Wall Ritual

Mentari perlahan mulai keluar dari peraduannya. Menggantikan kerja bulan menerangi bumi seisinya. Sinar hangatnya mengisi relung dingin dunia. Bertanda pagi akhirnya datang.

Jongin masih dalam selimutnya, bergelung dalam indahnya dunia mimpi miliknya sendiri. Wajah cantiknya tampak lebih cantik hari ini.

Sinar mentari perlahan menyusup dari balik tirai ungu muda dengan bagian bawah berwarna merah kamar namja itu. Mencoba menerangi ruangan remang-remang itu dan menghangatkannya. Sekaligus, mencoba membangunkan sang Tuan Putri yang masih nyaman di dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Ketika sinar kemilauan itu mengusiknya, Jongin menggeram kecil. Segera, ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi kaca jendela kamarnya –mencoba menghalau sinar matahari yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian menarik selimut merah maroon miliknya dan mencoba kembali tidur.

Suasana kamar itu kembali tenang dan damai. Tidak ada suara bahkan suara samar pun. Tentu saja, kamar itu memang dirancang kedap suara.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Suara benda terketuk itu datang dari arah jendela kamar Jongin yang masih tertutup rapat. Terdengar lembut walau mengusik. Tetapi tetap tak sanggup membangunkan sang Tuan Putri dari tidurnya.

_Tok tok tok_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Masih dari arah yang sama, masih terdengar sama. Tapi kali ini, Jongin mulai menggeliat kecil.

_Tok tok tok_

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar. Kali ini, akhirnya membuat Jongin membuka matanya. Wajah manis dan tenang namja itu hilang entah kemana. Tergantikan dengan ekspresi kesal dan terganggu yang amat sangat.

Ck, siapa sih yang berani menggagu tidurnya di hari libur begini?!

'_**Hei, mau sampai kau tidur terus, ha? Aku lelah menunggu!'**_

Sontak Jongin langsung terbangun ketika suara khas dari **Lay** –yang belakangan ini benar-benar sering sekali ia dengar- masuk, Jongin lantas langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Secara tergesa-gesa, namja tinggi dengan kulit _tan_ eksotis itu langsung berlari menuju jendela kamarnya.

_Sraaaak_

_Srak_

Masih tergesa-gesa, Jongin membuka tirai tebal itu, kemudian menyusul tirai lainnya yang lebih tipis berwarna putih transparan. Sebelum kemudian membuka jendelanya yang langsung berhadapan dengan pohon _Winter Blossom_ (Sakura Musim Dingin).

Dan senyum secerah mentari milik Gegenya pun menyapanya dengan hangat.

"Pagi, Manis. Hari ini kamu semakin cantik saja." Sapa namja itu masih dengan senyum secerah mentari miliknya. Lengkap dengan _dimple_ manis yang membuat senyum itu semakin menawan.

Sejujurnya, semenjak keduanya berpacaran, sapaan pagi seperti ini selalu terjadi. Baik di hari sekolah, maupun masa-masa liburan seperti ini. Tapi, sekalipun begitu, tetap saja wajah Jongin akan langsung merona padam ketika mendengarnya.

"S-selamat pagi, Ge." Balasnya dengan nada kecil dan terkesan malu-malu. Kepala namja itu tertunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menyaingi merahnya semburat di ufuk timur sana.

Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Aigo~ Kyeopta." Tangan Yixing terulur ke pipi tan Jongin, kemudian mengangkat kepala namja itu agar mereka saling berpandangan.

Yixing tersenyum ketika melihat semburat merah di pipi _tan_ Tuan Putri kesayangannya. Tangannya yang menangkup pipi namja itu perlahan bergerak mengelus pipi yang sedikit _chubby_ itu. Sementara matanya tak lepas dari kedua manik _caramel_ Jongin.

"Neomu kyeopta..." seolah tertarik sesuatu, wajah Yixing mendekat ke arah Jongin. Perlahan tapi pasti, memperkecil jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua.

Tanpa perintah, mata Jongin perlahan tertutup ketika Yixing mendekat ke arahnya. Tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, jarak semakin terhapus. Perlahan, bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan –

"Jongin-ah? Kau sedang apa?"

Mendengar suara itu, Jongin tersentak kaget. Refleks, tanpa sengaja, Jongin mendorong Yixing menjauh. Membuat namja itu terdorong ke belakang dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Oh ya, perlu aku ingatkan, Yixing itu ada di atas pohon. Setinggi lebih dari 5 meter.

_SRAAAAAAK_

"AAAAAH!"

"Kya! Gege!"

.

.

.

_Jongin PoV_

Sudah 3 bulan ini, aku dan Yixing-ge mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, hari ini adalah hari dimana kami akan menjalani ritual penyatuan -atau kata lainnya _Mating_.

Memang terkesan terlalu cepat, tapi apa mau dikata? Yixing-ge itu anak sulung dari sebuah _Clan_ besar di China sana. Jelas, ia harus mendapatkan pendamping secepatnya karena Sehun -adik Yixing-ge- sudah mendapatkan pendamping dan bahkan kini sedang menunggu hadirnya si kecil di antara mereka.

Memang sebenarnya Sehun tidak akan mengancam posisi Yixing sebagai Putra Mahkota. Namja yang seumuran denganku itu terlalu malas untuk menjadi _Head Alpha_ -katanya. Hanya saja, para tetua _Clan_-nya terus mendesaknya untuk segera _mating_ sebelum pertengahan musim panas berakhir -yang berarti kurang dari 2 minggu lagi- dan segera mendapatkan keturunan yang sehat -dan kalau bisa _Alpha_- secepat mungkin.

Ditambah lagi, Ritual dari _Clan_-nya benar-benar sepanjang kereta monorail. Panjaaaaaaaang sekali. Aku bahkan hampir pusing membaca semua ritual yang ditulis dengan aksara yang membuat kepalaku serasa ingin meledak.

Makanya, secepat mungkin aku dan Yixing-ge harus menyelesaikan ini semua agar kami tak lagi harus berkutat dengan ocehan-ocehan kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek kurang kerjaan itu.

"Jongin-er?"

Padahal, sebenarnya, aku ingin upacara _mating_ kami berjalan simple saja. Seperti upacara _mating_ Joonmyeon-hyun dan Kyungsoo-hyung. Sangat simple tapi begitu bermakna.

"Jongie-er?"

Pernikahan mereka digelar dengan sederhana tapi elegan, mewah dan privat. Mereka hanya mengundang kerabat terdekat dan teman-teman saja. Tidak ada lampu-lampu flash asing, tidak ada wartawan.

Beda denganku. Pesta pernikahanku akan diadakan di dua negara sekaligus. Secara besar-besaran dan _world wide_. Secara, yang aku nikahi 'kan putra sulung dari Wu Yifan, sang CEO Wu Apparel and Boutique, dan Wu Zitao, penerus Huang Group, perusahaan properti terkenal di China.

"Jongie?"

Padahal, Hyung-ku itu kan anak sulung -alias Putra Mahkota- dari Presdir –yang akan segera berganti menjadi CEO- Lotte Corp, Choi Siwon, yang memiliki begitu banyak properti. Mulai dari mall, taman bermain sampai hotel dan resort. Dan Kyungsoo-hyung sendiri adalah anak tunggal dari Chef terkenal, Do Hyunsik, yang memiliki banyak restoran besar di hampir seluruh belahan dunia.

Harusnya mereka berdua yang menggelar pernikahan besar-besaran begini. Kenapa jadi harus aku sih yang menanggung malu dengan pernikahan begitu terang-terangan seperti ini?

"_Baby_-ah?"

"Ne?!" aku sontak tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba pundakku di tepuk seseorang. Tubuhku melompat kebelakang beberapa centi dari tempat sebelumnya aku duduk. Sukses membuat Yixing-ge menatapku dengan aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis naik, aku menggeleng cepat dan buru-buru membuang wajahku. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang perlahan menjalar di pipiku.

Bukan, bukan karena aku malu ketahuan melamun. Tapi, lebih tepatnya, aku malu karena dia terlalu dekat denganku. Jika saja tadi aku melompat ke depan, bibir kami pasti sudah bertabrakan tadi.

_Blush_

Ugh! Menyebalkan!

_End Of Jongin PoV_

_Normal PoV_

Melihat Jongin ber-_blushing_ seperti itu membuat Yixing terkikik. Aigo... Jongin manis sekali sih!

"Yah! Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu, huh?!" seru Jongin sebal seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada -pasang posisi ngambek ceritanya.

Melihat tingkah imut dan terkesan kekanakan kekasihya itu, tawa Yixing akhirnya meledak. Namja yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja jatuh dari pohon yang memiliki ketinggian lebih dari 5 meter itu tertawa dengan OOC -_out of character_- nya membuat Jongin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Ish! Apa yang lucu sih?" gerutunya kesal. Kedua tangannya masih terlipat. Masih dalam posisi ngambeknya.

"Tentu saja kau, _Baby_-ah. Hahahaha... Kau ini memang imut sekali!" ujar Yixing gemas seraya mencubit kedua pipi sedikit tembam Jongin. Sukses membuat namja itu berteriak kesal.

"Yah!"

"Ya! Kalian ini, jangan berisik. Myeonsoo dan Myeonkyung sedang tidur!" ujar Taemin yang entah datang dari mana. Membuat Jongin yang tadinya hendak memukul kepala Yixing membatalkan niatannya.

Kedua namja itu terdiam, kemudian saling berpandangan.

Astaga! Mereka lupa kalau di rumah besar itu sedang ada bayi!

"Mianhae." ujar keduanya hampir berbarengan. Kepala mereka tertunduk. Wajah mereka menggambarkan betapa merasa bersalahnya mereka.

Taemin hanya menghela nafas kecil seraya memutar bola matanya. Sudah bosan dengan tingkah dua pasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu.

Sekalipun keduanya bilang maaf. Paling, 5 menit lagi, keduanya akan berisik lagi. Membuat rumah besar nan mewah itu menjadi lebih ramai.

Sebenarnya sih tidak apa-apa. Malah, Taemin -walaupun ia tidak akan mengakuinya- senang karena rumah mereka jadi bertambah ramai. Jadinya rumahnya terkesan lebih 'hangat' lagi.

Tapi, berhubung ada dua bayi mungil, lucu, imut dan menggememaskan berstatus keponakannya di rumah ini sedang tidur, makanya tidak ada yang boleh berisik dan mengganggu tidur keduanya. Tidak seorang pun. Bahkan adik kesayangannya itu.

-alasan yang sebenarnya sih, Taemin iri dengan kemesraan yang terus menerus diumbar Yixing-hyung dan Jongin. Ugh! Naeun! Dimana dirimu di saat Taemin membutuhkanmu?

Setelah peringatan yang entah keberapa kalinya dari Taemin, Yixing dan Jongin terdiam. Memandangi ujung alas kaki mereka seolah-olah pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan paling menarik sedunia. Bibir mereka terkatup, kepala mereka terus bekerja untuk memecahkan keheningan yang benar-benar tidak nyaman ini.

_Ugh..._

"A..."

_Buzz buzzz buzz buzz_

Belum sempat Yixing mengucapkan satu kata, tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya -yang untungnya selamat setelah ia jatuh tadi- bergetar. Segera, namja itu pun langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel keluaran paling baru itu.

Dilihatnya layar ponsel yang chasing-nya retak sedikit itu -akibat jatuh tadi. _Caller id_ "Mama" terpampang di sana. Sontak, Yixing pun langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Aigo, kenapa –"

"Aku ti – Yah, mana aku tau!"

"Mama..."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, pandangan Jongin pun langsung teralihkan. Mata coklat _caramel_nya memandang Yixing yang kini tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang Jongin ketahui sebagai calon-ibu-mertuanya.

"... Xingxing tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mama bicara sendiri dengan Jongin." ucap Yixing kemudian menyerahkan ponsel yang sepertinya harus di ganti itu ke Jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Bicara dengan Mama. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan." ujar Yixing masih mengulurkan ponselnya pada Jongin. Semburat merah tipis menghias pipi pucatnya.

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. Tapi, ia tetap menerima uluran ponsel itu.

"Halo, Mama? Ini Jongie."

"_Halo, Baby. Ada yang ingin Mama tanyakan padamu."_ mendengar itu, Jongin semakin penasaran.

"Tentang?"

"_Heat cycle-mu, kapan terakhir kali kau mendapatkannya?"_

_Blush_

Sontak, wajah _tan_ eksotis Jongin langsung memerah padam. Mata besarnya kini membulat sempuran.

_He-heat cycle_? Kenapa Mama tiba-tiba tanya hal sesensitive itu?

"I-itu... Ano..." perasaan gugup dan malu tiba-tiba bercampur menjadi satu dalam benak Jongin. Membuat namja yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Yixing itu terbata-bata.

Kikikkan kecil terdengar dari ponsel itu.

"_Tidak usah gugup begitu. Santai saja. Mama hanya ingin menghitung masa suburmu."_

_Blush_

Kalau saja masih mungkin, wajah Jongin pasti sudah bertambah lebih merah dari ini.

"M-Mama... Kenapa be-bertanya begitu sih?" Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan malunya sama sekali. Ugh! Pertanyaan ini benar-benar sangat memalukan. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Yixing -yang juga sama-sama tengah merona- semuanya jadi tambah memalukan.

Ugh! Mama ini benar-benar frontal!

Tapi, buah 'kan memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Jadi, wajar saja sih. Tapi... Ugh!

Lagi, tawa kecil datang dari seberang sambungan sana.

"_Ya ampun Jongin-er. Kau ini benar-benar lucu sekali! Masih sangat pemalu seperti ini!"_ Jongin bisa merasakan pipinya semakin panas. _"Tapi, Mama benar-benar butuh tau kapan terakhir kali kau dalam Heat cycle. Ini permintaan tetua-tetua sialan itu."_

Jongin tersentak. Bukan, bukan karena Mama memanggil para tetua dengan embel-embel sialan -sifat Mama memang seperti itu kata Gege- melainkan karena ini permintaan mereka. Untuk apa mereka tau tentang _Heat cycle_ -

Oh ya... Tentu saja mereka mau tau. Mereka 'kan mau menghitung masa suburnya. Jadi, mereka bisa tau kapan Jongin bisa hamil dan persentase kelahiran _Alpha_.

Ya ampun... Benar-benar...

"Itu... Umm... Mungkin sekitar 10 hari sebelum ini." ujarnya dengan nada kecil. Berharap Yixing yang ada di sebelahnya tidak mendengarnya.

-Harapan yang sia-sia sebenarnya. Lihat saja, wajah yang biasanya pucat itu kini merona padam. Untung saja Jongin tidak menyadarinya.

Mama berdeham di ujung sana. Jongin bisa membayangkan namja cantik nan tinggi itu kini tengah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti seraya mungkin mencatat apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"_Bagaimana dengan periodenya?"_

"Um... Se-sebulan satu kali?" entah mengapa, ucapannya barusan terdengar seperti pertanyaan di telinganya sendiri. Membuatnya terkesan tidak yakin. Mungkin karena ia sedang sangat gugup dan malu seperti ini, ia jadi seperti itu.

Ugh! Memalukan!

Lagi-lagi, Mama tertawa.

"_Aigo... Kau ini lucu sekali, sih__!__ Seperti Luhan! Masih sangat sensitive dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Ungh! Kyeopta!"_ mendengar itu, Jongin malah semakin tenggelam dalam rasa malunya. Ugh! Kenapa Mama terus-terusan membahas seperti ini sih?

"Ma, bi-bisa berhenti membahas ini?" akhirnya Jongin mengutarakan hal itu. Ugh! Ia tidak ingin merasa di permalukan seperti ini!

Menyebalkan!

Lagi-lagi, di ujung sana, Mama tertawa.

"_Iya, iya. Maaf mama membuatmu merasa di permalukan begini, tapi..."_ terdengar suara tawa di tahan. _"Mama harus menanyakannya. Kalau tidak para tetua sialan itu akan terus menerus mengusik."_ kalimat itu disampaikan dengan nada sebal yang jelas sekali kentara.

Walaupun Mama tidak bisa melihatnya karena mereka tidak sedang _video call_, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Ne? Have a nice trip! Sampaikan salam untuk Mommy dan Daddy-mu juga, ya?"_

"Ne, Ma. Akan Jongin sampaikan."

"_Kalau begitu, Mama tutup, ya? Anyeong."_

"Anyeong." *Pik* sambungan itu pun terpustus. Secepat kilat, Jongin pun langsung mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya tanpa menatap sang pemilik.

Ugh! Ia tidak ingin Yixing melihatnya seperti ini!

Setelah merasakan ponselnya sudah di ambil, Jongin pun lantas bangkit dari sofa. Ingin segera pergi dari sana dan menuju toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas.

Tapi, belum sempat Jongin melangkah, tangannya keburu di tarik.

"Ap-"

_Chup_

Satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Jongin. Sukses membuat mata besar Jongin membulat. Sontak semburat merah yang sempat menghilang, kembali menghiasi pipi Jongin.

"_That's my morning kiss. See you 6 hour again_." belum juga Jongin sempat mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi, ciuman itu berakhir. Diikuti dengan menghilangnya Yixing dari tempat. Meninggalkan Jongin berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

*Blink*

*Blink*

*Blink*

_Blush_

"YAH! WU YIXIIIIIIINGGGG!"

.

.

.

Makan siang baru saja berakhir, tapi Jongin masih setia berada di meja makan. Jemari-jemari tangan lentiknya bermain-main dengan ponsel merah berbordir hitam di tangannya. Matanya kosong menatap meja makan sederhana namun terkesan mewah itu.

Bimbang. Ya, namja manis itu lagi-lagi tengah dilanda kebimbangan. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, di detik-detik terakhir seperti ini, ia malah mau mundur.

Sebentar, sebentar.

Lagi?

Ya, Lagi. Karena bukan hanya kali ini saja Jongin seperi ini. Sudah berkali-kali. Dan frekuensinya semakin bertambah menjelang semua ritual ini.

Padahal, beberapa menit sebelum makan siang, ia sudah sangat siap untuk segera berangkat ke China. Tapi, ketika Mommy-nya mulai membahas tentang serba-serbi rumah tangga dengan segala persoalannya yang bagai benang kusut, Jongin mulai di landa kegalauan dan rasa bimbang. Apa ia bisa melakukannya?

Mommy-nya bilang, ini wajar. Seorang calon pengantin memang selalu seperti ini. Merasa bimbang dan ingin mundur di detik-detik terakhir karena tertekan dari sana sini dan stress. Tapi, tidak masalah. Semua ini hanya sesaat saja. Jadi Jongin harus kuat menahannya.

Tapi, Jongin merasa dia sudah benar-benar diujung rasa bimbangnya. Kakinya terasa tengah ditarik untuk mundur. Membuat perasaannya jadi campur aduk sekarang.

"Kenapa, sayang? Bimbang lagi?" suara lembut khas Mommy-nya itu membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Namja itu pun lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.

Dari arah dapur, Mommy-nya datang. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisikan dua piring kue dan peralatan _tea party_.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya masih murung. Dan matanya masih kosong. Mommy hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan dipikirkan terus. Nanti kepalamu tambah sakit lagi, loh." ujarnya seraya menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja. Setelahnya ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping putranya itu. "Tenang saja, semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, lalu mulai mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya di meja.

"Sekalipun aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa, Mommy. Aku terus saja memikirkannya." keluh Jongin seraya menarik nampan yang tadi di bawa Mommy-nya ke hadapannya, sebelum memulai kebiasaan barunya, '_tea party'_.

"Coba lebih keras lagi, Sayang." Mommy-nya kembali berucap. Mata coklat _caramel_ cantiknya tak lepas dari gerakan lincah tangan aegya-nya itu.

Jongin tak menjawab. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Kepalanya berputar mencoba melakukan apa yang di katakan Mommy-nya, sementara kedua tangannya dengan cekatan meracik teh untuk diminum dirinya dan Mommy-nya.

"Sulit, Mom." akhirnya Jongin berucap seraya kembali duduk di kursinya. Menunggu teh dalam poci porselennya jadi.

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi, sulit." lanjutnya seraya menghela nafas.

Mommy tersenyum kecil. Ia maklum. Dulu ia juga seperti ini. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada adik 10 menitnya, Niel. Namja cantik dengan bibir tebal _sexy_ itu bahkan _mating_ di usia yang sungguh belia, 16 tahun.

Bedanya, ia dan Niel mendapat pembekalan sudah dari jauh-jauh hari –mengingat keduanya _Omega_. Sementara Jongin hanya mendapatkan waktu satu bulan pasca ia dan Yixing menjadi sepasang kekasih. Putra paling manjanya itu di paksa mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi bahtera rumah tangga yang rumitnya seperti benang kusut.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? _Clan_ Wu itu memang terkenal dengan adat istiadatnya yang sangat kental dan masih dipertahankan serta dijalankan. Maklum saja, mereka kan _Clan_ dengan _Keturunan Murni_. Maka dari itu, tak heran kalau Jongin dan Yixing di paksa untuk segera _mating_ dan menikah walaupun keduanya baru saja bertemu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ia sendiri yang juga dari _Keturunan Murni_ pun juga merasakan hal yang demikian. Hanya saja, karena dirinya adalah seorang _subdominan_, kata 'harus' itu tidak begitu di tekankan. Karena yah, semua bergantung pada pihak _Dominan_.

Beda dengan Jongin, pihak _Dominan_nya di sini adalah Yixing, Wu Yixing, putra mahkota _Clan_ Wu. Seorang _Keturunan Murni_ yang benar-benar sangat murni. Jelas saja kalau Jongin harus segera menikahinya, selain karena adat, _Keturunan Murni_ itu biasanya akan menghasilkan _Alpha_ yang sangat kuat ketika mereka masih sangat muda.

Tengok saja dirinya, ia melahirkan Joonmyeon saat usianya baru saja 17 tahun, -Siwon _barely_ 16 tahun-. Dan lihat saja sendiri, Putra sulungnya itu bahkan bisa mengalahkan Appanya Kyungsoo saat _Give Me Ritual_. Padahal, Do-sshi itu masuk dalam 10 besar _head_ _alpha_ terkuat sekarang.

Makanya, tak heran kalau Jongin dan Yixing di haruskan untuk _mating_ secepat mungkin sebelum pertengahan musim panas berakhir agar Jongin dan Yixing bisa _Mating_ di saat Jongin dalam masa _**Heat**_-nya dan menghasilkan anak-anak yang kuat dan tangguh.

"Mommy, otteokhae?" Jongin tiba-tiba berucap setelah ia selesai menuangkan teh ke dalam dua buah cangkir porselain putih berukiran bunga-bunga halus yang ada di nampan. Kemudian memberikan satu cangkir kepada Mommy-nya, sementara yang satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan terus." tangan Mommy terulur untuk mengusap lembut bahu Jongin. "Pikirkan saja hal-hal yang positive tentang semua ini."

"Seperti?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mommy-nya. Wajah gelisahnya kini bercampur dengan wajah bingung.

Apanya yang positive tentang pernikah secepat ini?

Oke, banyak sih. Tapi... lebih banyak negativenya!

-Setidaknya, itu kata sisi _Teenagers_-nya Jongin.

Mommy terdiam. Suara geraman kecil terdengar seiring dengan kepalanya yang miring. Sebelum kemudian, senyum jahil muncul di bibirnya.

"Seperti... Yah kau tau lah. '_Mating_'." Mommy berucap dengan nada jahil yang sukses membuat mata Jongin membesar.

_Blush_

Sontak, wajah Jongin, untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, kembali merona padam.

"Mommy~! Apaan sih!" ujar Jongin seraya menggeliat tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Membuat Mommy-nya terkikik pelan.

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Mommy tau kok kalau kalian anak muda selalu tidak sabaran dan ingin langsung ke 'intinya' saja."

_Blush_

Wajah Jongin semakin merona padam.

"Mommy~! Jangan bekata begitu! Lagian Jongin tidak berfikiran seperti itu kok." Bantah Jongin masih menggeliat tidak nyaman di kursinya. Mommy menyeringai jahil.

"'Berfikiran seperti itu' yang seperti apa? Hayo~ Jongin sudah berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, ya?"

Skak mat!

Ugh... Mommynya ini memang bisa super jahil seperti ini.

"Mommy~"

"Ciye! Mukanya memerah tuh!"

"Mommy!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Changsa Huanghua International Airport_

"Mama!"

Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _smart phone_ yang ada di tangannya ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. Wajahnya yang tampak begitu bosan sontak langsung berubah cerah begitu ia melihat siapa gerangan yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Xingxing!"

Seolah tertarik dengan panggilang yang sebenarnya memalukan itu, Yixing sontak mengeratkan _backpack_-nya yang hanya terpasang di bahu sebelah kanannya saja dan langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju Mamanya yang kini tengah merentangkan tangannya, bersiap untuk menerima terjangan putra sulungnya itu.

"Mama!" Yixing pun lantas memeluk erat namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Wajahnya tenggelam di ceruk leher Mamanya yang masih benar-benar sangat cantik itu.

"Mama, Xingxing kangen." gumamnya seraya memeluk erat Mama-nya yang sudah hampir 6 bulan lamanya tidak ia temui.

Tao tersenyum kecil, sebelum kemudian turut mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Mama juga kangen denganmu,_ My new star_." ujar Tao seraya melepas pelukkannya. Ia pun tersenyum pada Yixing yang juga balas tersenyum padanya.

"Ehem... aku juga ada di sini, Xingie..." dari arah pilar di sebelah Tao, suara protes terdengar. Sontak saja, Yixing langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ah, Papa. Apa kabar?" refleks, Yixing langsung menyapa Papanya. Tubuhnya membungkuk 90 derajat sebagai tanda hormat. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu ia baru saja beradegan teletubies dengan Mamanya.

Yifan menghela nafasnya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia silangkan di depan dadanya kini jatuh ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Sang _Head_ _Alpha_ _Clan_ Wu itu pun menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada pilar dan menghampiri putranya yang masih saja membungkuk.

"Papa sudah bilang berapa kali, sih, Yixing? Tidak usah seformal itu pada Papa. Papa ini Papamu sendiri." Ujarnya dengan nada setengah frustrasi seperempat sedih dan seperempat yang lainnya kecewa.

Ugh... untuk pertama kalinya, Yifan berharap Yixing punya sifat membangkang dan kurang sopan seperti adiknya, Sehun –yang menurun dari Mama mereka. Yixing ini benar-benar _copy_-an sempurna sifat-sifatnya.

Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian gumamkan kata 'maaf'. Sebelum kemudian ia di bawa kedalam pelukkan hangat dari sang _Dragon of_ _Wu_ itu.

"Papa kangen denganmu, kau tau? Sekolah saja di China." Ujarnya dengan nada mengeluh yang tersirat. Yixing tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Anak itu akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Gegenya pergi layaknya anak ayam yang selalu membuntuti induknya." Yifan berucap seraya melepaskan pelukkannya pada putra mungilnya itu –Yixing sepertinya mendapat gen mungil ini dari Yifan (orang tua Yifan dua-duanya juga mungil tapi kakek dan neneknya tinggi). Yixing danTao terkikik geli.

"Kalau Shushen dengar, dia pasti akan ngambek padamu seminggu." Tao berucap di tengah-tengah tawa kecilnya.

"Dia tidak akan dengar, Tao. Anak itu sedang sibuk di hajar Luhan untuk sekedar menggubris apa yang sedang aku katakan." Ujar Yifan mengundang rasa penasaran Yixing.

"Dihajar? Maksudnya?"

"Mood swing. Mood swing Luhan benar-benar kacau. Hampir setiap hari Shushen kena damprat olehnya." Jelas Tao kembali tertawa ketika bayangan anak bungsunya di damprat habis-habisan oleh menantunya yang kini tengah hamil 2 minggu –kalau manusianya 2 bulan.

Yixing tertawa kecil membayangkan adik kesayangannya itu di hajar oleh sahabat karibnya. Bayangan muka Sehun yang merana karena Luhan terus menerus mendampratnya tanpa sebab benar-benar lucu!

Ah... apa nanti kalau Jongin hamil, ia akan bernasib sama dengan Sehun?

_Blush_

Eh... kok kepikiran ke sana sih?!

Pipi putih pucat Yixing pun dengan cepat dihiasi semburat kemerahan. Wajahnya yang semula tenang kini tampak panik, seperti maling tertangkap basah.

Yifan dan Tao yang melihat putra sulung mereka seperti itu saling berpandangan, sebelum kemudian terkikik geli sendiri.

Aigo... sepertinya bukan cuma Jongin yang masih malu-malu dalam hal ini. Putra sulung mereka juga ternyata tak ada bedanya.

Ckckck... aigoo...

.

.

.

Mentari baru saja kembali keperaduannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Meninggalkan suasana gelap di langit malam yang masih berwarna kemerahan.

Di saat itulah, Jongin dan Choi family sampai di kediaman pribadi Wu Yifan. Sebuah rumah besar bergaya victorian yang tampak begitu elegan dan menawan di terangi cahaya lampu-lampu. Membuat Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini –ayolah, rumahnya bergaya sama dengan rumah ini- terpukau karenanya.

"Selamat datang di rumah keluarga Wu Yifan. Mari saya antar menuju ruang tengah." Seorang butler yang sepertinya adalah kepala semua butler di kediaman itu. Siwon, sebagai pemimpin rombongan mengangguk.

Kemudian rombongan itu pun mulai memasuki rumah pribadi Wu Yifan itu. Sementara barang-barang mereka di baw oleh butler lain ke kamar masing-masing.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit perjalanan melewati lorong-lorong, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang tengah rumah besar itu. Sang butler yang memimpin mereka pun membukakan pintunya dan mereka pun masuk.

"Ah, Siwon-hyung." Yifan yang sedari tadi tengah berbincang dengan Luhan –yang akhirnya diam setelah di berikan martabak selai kacang hijau dengan keju- berucap seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Namja tinggi semampai itu membungkuk hormat pada seniornya itu.

Siwon tersenyum, kemudian turut membungkukkan badannya homat.

"Halo, Yifan. apa kabarmu?" tanya Siwon seranya berjalan menuju tempat di mana Yifan dan keluarganya kini tengah berdiri. Anggota keluarga Choi yang lain mengikuti di Jongin.

Tapi, belum sempat namja itu berjalan satu langkah, tiba-tiba Namja itu di peluk seseorang dari belakang. Membuat Jongin tersentak kaget dan hampir berteriak.

Benar-benar hampir berteriak jika ia tidak sadar ia kini ada di mana.

"Gege, kau membuatku terkejut." Jongin berucap seraya menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada tubuh Yixing yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maaf, aku terlalu merindukanmu." Yixing berucap seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin. Membuat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menggeram kecil.

"Kita baru saja berpisah beberapa jam dan kau sudah merindukanku? Berlebihan." Jongin berucap seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing yang kini melingkari perutnya.

"Habisnya..."

"CKckckck, kalian berdua ini. Bersabarlah! Di ruangan ini banyak orang." Ujar Taemin –yang masih saja sewot akan kemesraan Yin. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Sukses membuat penghuni ruangan itu tertawa kecil.

"Ya ampun, Taemin. Mommy tau kau iri. Tapi tida seperti itu juga, kan?" Mommy berucap di tengah-tengah tawa kecilnya. Sementara Taemin merespon dengan mem_pout_kan bibir sexy-nya.

"Habisnya, aku 'kan jadi kangen Naeun." Gumam Taemin masih dengan bibir ter_pout_kan. Sehingga suaranya menjadi tidak jelas dan itu membuat seisi ruangan kembali tergelak.

"Aigo... lucunya!" Tao, yang sepertinya tidak tahan dengan hal-hal lucu, langsung mencubit pipi Taemin dengan gemas. Membuat Taemin menggeram kesal dan semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Aigo... anak-anakmu benar-benar manis semuanya, Hyung. Aku jadi iri. Anak-anakku tidak ada manis-manisnya." Ungkap Tao tiba-tiba seraya mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Mommy –ah, Heechul- tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin sudah dasarnya begitu. Lagi pula, kalau anak-anakmu selucu dan semanis Mamanya, Yifan bisa kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri." Heechul berucap masih dengan wajah geli.

Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mendelik pada Hyung yang lebih tua darinya dan Siwon itu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau 'kan selalu luluh dengan keimutan Tao dan rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Bahkan melakukan hal paling aneh pun kau ladeni. Bagaimana jadinya kalau ada 3 Tao di dunia ini?" penjelasan itu bukan datang dari Heechul melainkan Siwon. Yifan pasang muka datar kesalnya.

Dan seluruh ruangan pun kini di penuhi tawa. Bahkan Yixing dan Jongin yang masih asik berpelukkan di dekat pintu.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Sehun pamit mengantar Luhan –yang bisa-bisanya tertidur ditengah-tengah makannya- ke ruangan mereka. Sementara Taemin dan Sungjong pamit ingin membereskan barang-barang mereka. Membuat kini, hanya ada Yixing, Jongin dan kedua orang tua mereka di ruang tengah.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Heecul seraya menyesap teh yang baru saja di tuangkan oleh putra manjanya. Hmmm... Heechul seharusnya mengajarkan hal ini lebih cepat pada Jongin. Anak ini dan kembarannya yang lain benar-benar memiliki keterampilan yang hebat dalam soal membuat teh seenak ini.

"Seperti yang kalian tau, Yixing sudah melaksanakan Single Ritual sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu." Yifan memulai membuka penjelasannya. "Maka dari itu, dalam kurun satu minggu ini, mereka hanya akan melakukan 10 Ritual yang tersisa." Lanjutnya kemudian menyesap tehnya.

Jongin, yang kini duduk di sofa di samping sofa tempat Yixing duduk, menaikan sebelah alisnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Yixing yang sepertinya sedang asik dengan sesuatu di dalam ponselnya.

"Maksudnya Single Ritual itu apa?" Jongin mengungkapkan kebingungannya. Membuat Yifan, Tao, Siwon dan Heechul menatapnya dengan aneh.

Tapi, tak lama setelahnya, Tao tersenyum. Kemudian meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak mendengarkan apapun yang di ceritakan oleh para tetua waktu kau mendapat Pengarahan, ya?" tebak Tao membuat Jongin tersentak dan sontak menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

Kembali, Tao terkikik geli.

"Tak masalah." Namja cantik itu tersenyum ke arah Jongin. "Aku juga sama saja. Mereka bicara dengan bahasa yang sulit di mengerti." ungkapnya seraya bersender pada sofa. Sementara itu, Yifan, Heechul dan Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ckckckc... ada-ada saja.

"Kau sudah lihat daftar yang kami kirimkan, bukan?" Jongin tersentak sedikit ketika Tao tiba-tiba kembali bicara, tetapi ia mengangguk.

"20 dari 30 Ritual yang ada di sana adalah Single Ritual, yang mana hanya di jalankan oleh Yixing, _Keturunan Murni_ _Clan_ Wu. Sisanya adalah The Ritual, atau simple-nya Ritual Inti. Di mana kalian berdua akan melakukan serangkaian ritual yang akan mengikat kalian berdua." Jelas Tao panjang lebar. Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, karena kau dan semua kembaranmu menggunakan Chain Segel, kami harus menambah satu Ritual lagi." Ujar Yifan menambahkan. Membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Pemutusan rantai segelmu dengan kembaranmu."

"Eh?" Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Memutus rantai segel? Jangan bilang –

"Bukan. Kami tidak akan memutus rantai batin kalian." Ujar Tao buru-buru menambahkan. "Kami hanya akan memutus rantai domino yang membuat segel kalian terbuka jika kembaran kalian membuka segelnya. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Bukannya sama saja?" Jongin berucap dengan pandangan wajah panik.

Setaunya, ketika rantai segel mereka di putus. Otomatis rantai batin mereka juga akan terputus. Soalnya, jenis segel mereka ini adalah segel paling kuat yang pernah ada. Segel ini tidak hanya menyegel kekuatan mereka, tapi juga rantai batin mereka. Membuat mereka aman sekaligus semakin kuat ikatan batinnya.

Dengan kata lain, memutus rantai segel sama dengan memutus rantai batinnya dengan Taemin, Sungjong dan Niel. Sungguh, itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Jongin lakukan di dunia ini.

Tao dan Yifan saling berpandangan, sebelum kemudian tersenyum maklum.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jongin." Tao berucap dengan nada halus khas seorang Ibu. "_Clan_ Wu punya cara untuk memutus rantai itu, mengingat dasar Chain Segel adalah Shio Segel. Segel khusus milik _Clan_ Wu yang hanya di pakai oleh _Keturunan Murni_." Jelasnya seraya menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang kini menunjukkan gelang segel yang penampilannya hampir mirip dengan miliknya.

"Jadi tidak akan apa-apa?" sekalipun sudah mendengar penjelasan itu, Jongin masih ragu. Dan hal itu benar-benar dimaklumi oleh Yifan dan Tao.

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami hanya tidak ingin ketika kau harus membuka segelmu dalam satu Ritual, segel saudara-saudaramu ikut terbuka. Bukannya ingin memutus rantai persaudaraan kalian. Jadi, tenang saja." Penjelasan Tao barusan berhasil membuat Jongin menghela nafasnya lega. Sementara kedua orang tuanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ya ampun, sepertinya pengetahuan Jongin tentang segel dan Ritual benar-benar 0.

"Baiklah. Malam ini, kita akan melakukan ritual pertama." Ucap Yifan mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka. Matanya yang begitu gelap menatap Yixing –yang sudah kembali berkonsentrasi- dan Jongin yang duduk di dua sofa berbeda di ujung meja persegi panjang itu.

"Eh? Sekarang?" Jongin tersentak kaget –entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Secepat ini kah? Ia masih sangat lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Korea Selatan ke China yang dilanjutkan perjalanan lagi dari Beijing ke Changsa.

"Ya. Ini karena waktu kalian hanya 1 minggu dan kita masih punya 11 Ritual yang harus dilaksanakan." Jelas Yifan.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, "Ritual apa?"

"High Wall Ritual."

Mendengar nama itu, sontak Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Sementara Jongin... sepertinya namja manis itu tidak tau apa yang dimaksud calon-Papa-mertuanya itu.

"P-Pa? Masa harus pakai High Wall Ritual?! Sehun –"

"Yixing-ah, kau adalah Putra Mahkota. Kau harus benar-benar memiliki ikatan batin sangat kuat dengan Jongin. Kau harus menjalankan ritual ini." Siwon mengingatkan Yixing. Ia tau kalau Yixing pasti mengerti dengan jelas maksud ritual ini mengingat bagaimana reaksinya.

Sementara wajah Yixing berubah menjadi sedih, Jongin masih terjebak dalam kebingungannya.

Ah... kalau jadinya begini, ia akan belajar lebih banyak soal semua ritual ini.

Menyadari bahwa Putra nomor 4-nya itu tengah kebingungan, Heechul membuka suara.

"High Wall Ritual (Ritual Tembok Tinggi) adalah ritual yang bertujuan untuk memperkuat ikatan antara sepasang _mate_ sekaligus mengajarkan mereka betapa pentingnya untuk selalu melakukan komunikasi antara satu sama lain. Selain itu, Ritula ini juga mengajarkan pentingnya untuk bersabar, setia dan tetap berfikiran baik tentang pasangan masing-masing. Ritual ini dilaksanakan dengan memisahkan sepasang _mate_ dengan tembok atau pembatas lainnya. Selama ritual ini berlangsung, Pasangan _mate_ tidak boleh bertatapan secara langsung dan kontak fisik." Jelas Heechul. Jongin ber'oh' ria.

Eh, sebentar.

Tidak boleh bertemu secara langsung dan tidak ada kontak fisik?! 

What the?!

Sontak, wajah Jongin pun langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut yang amat sangat. Mata besarnya membulat dengan sempurna.

"M-Mommy... tadi itu becan –"

"Tidak, Jongin. Kami serius dengan semua ini." Tao memotong perkataan Jongin. Kemudian namja itu bertepuk tangan, mengisyaratkan para Maid yang sudah ia suruh tadi memasuki ruangan dengan membawa sebuah tirai besar yang menggantung di 3 buah palang berbentuk persegi panjang tanpa sisi bagian bawah.

Para maid itu pun meletakkan tirai tinggi besar itu di celah antara sofa yang di duduki Jongin dan Yixing. Membuat keduanya yang sedang saling berpandangan terhalang.

Mengabaikan perasaan bersalah ketika ia melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah dua anak remaja itu, Yifan bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya yang sebelumnya putih bersih kini penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh yang kemarin dituliskan di tangannya oleh Para Tetua.

"Ini hanya akan berjalan selama 3 hari. Setelahnya, kalian akan saling bertemu tatap lagi di Unlock Ritual. Selama itu, bersabarlah." Ujarnya dengan nada bijaksana khas miliknya. Setengah terpaksa, Yixing dan Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yifan tersenyum kecil, sedikit puas.

"Sekarang, Yixing, berikan Papa tangan kananmu." Yixing mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah tangan kanan Yifan. "Sekarang, Jongin, berikan tangan kirimu." Sedikit ragu, Jongin mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah tangan kiri Yifan.

"Papa akan memulai Ritual ini. Tahan sedikit." Walaupun tidak mengerti, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tepat ketika Yifan menutup matanya, rasa panas menjalar dari tangan kiri Jongin dan tangan kanan Yixing. Jongin menggeretakkan giginya, mencoba menahan rasa panas yang menyakitkan itu.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya ketika ia dapat merasakan bahwa segelnya terbuka. Refleks, Jongin berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Tapi sayang, cengkraman tangan Yifan terlalu kuat.

"P-Papa..."

"Tenang saja, Jongin. Yifan sekarang sedang menanamkan segel High Wall Ritual di tanganmu. Segel itu yang akan mencegahmu untuk melanggar Ritual ini." Ucap Siwon dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Ayolah, ia hanya seorang Daddy yang benar-benar tidak bisa melihat anak-anaknya dalam kesakitan.

"T-Tapi... segel yang lain..."

"Segel mereka tidak akan terbuka. Sekarang kau tenang saja, Oke?" Siwon –yang sekarang merasa di desak perasaannya untuk menyelamatkan putranya dari rasa sakit- berucap berusaha menenangkan putranya. Jongin, masih menahan rasa sakit, menganggukkan kepalanya.

Menit-menit menyakitkan yang berlalu bagaikan hitungan bulan bagi Jongin, akhirnya selesai. Kini di bawah tanda gelang segelnya, tepatnya di atas tanda kekuatannya, sebuah tanda aneh muncul.

"Itu tanda High Wall Ritual. Tanda itu hanya akan bertahan 3 hari. Selama tanda itu masih ada, kalian akan dibuat lemas jika berusaha melanggar peraturan High Wall Ritual." Yifan menjelaskan seraya melepaskan kedua tangan anak-anaknya itu.

"Soal peraturan High Wall Ritual yang lain selain yang tadi adalah, kalian tidak boleh makan dalam satu ruangan yang sama, tidak boleh berpapasan di jalan, tidak boleh berfikiran negative tentang pasangan kalian dan kalian harus berbicara pada satu sama lain setiap harinya. Baik langsung atau telepati." Jelas Yifan setelah ia menghela nafas panjang.

Huft... memberikan tanda memang benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Jongin terdiam, begitu pula Yixing. Keduanya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Tidak boleh bertemu langsung tapi harus terus menjalin kontak dan terus percaya akan satu sama lain. Kira-kira itulah inti dari Ritual ini. Oke, Jongin rasa ini cukup mudah –cukup sulit sebenarnya. Mereka hanya tidak akan bisa bertemu pandang dan selalu terpisahkan oleh sesuatu, tapi tetap bisa berkomunikasi.

Mungkin bagi Jongin itu mudah, tapi untuk Yixing...

Astaga... sepertinya ini akan jadi 3 hari yang sangaaaaaaaaat panjang untuknya yang haus akan skinship dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa melakukan High Wall secepat ini pada mereka?" Tao bertanya setelah ia mengunci pintu kamar pribadinya dengan Yifan. Ia baru saja kembali dari kamar Yixing yang galau karena ia tidak akan bisa melakukan kontak fisik apapun dengan Jongin selama 3 hari ini.

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang tengah ia baca dan memandang istrinya yang juga balik memandangnya dengan tatapan kau-jahat-sekali-Wu-Yifan dari balik kaca mata bacanya.

Namja tinggi semampai itu menghela nafasnya, kemudian menutup bukunya seraya melepas kaca matanya. Kemudian, ia pun meletakkan buku itu di atas meja nakas di samping kanan tempat tidurnya.

"Tao," ia memulai. "Kita sudah bicara soal ini, kan?"

"Aku tau." Namja cantik _Keturunan Murni_ itu berucap dengan nada setengah putus asa.

"Tapi, aku tidak tau kalau semuanya akan secepat ini. Ini... terlalu cepat." Ujarnya seraya duduk di atas king size bed-nya tepat di samping Yifan.

"Aku tau kalau keduanya memang wajib melakukan ini. Tapi, menurutku, apa tidak bisa kita lakukan ini di akhir saja? Aku rasa ini terlalu menyiksa buat mereka." Tao melanjutkan kalimatnya seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di bahu Yifan yang kini tengah merangkul istrinya tercinta itu.

Yifan terdiam, memikirkan perkataan istrinya itu. Seraya tangannya mengelus-elus lengan atas Tao. Mencoba menenangkannya.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, ia cukup tidak suka dengan semua ini. Ia tau kalau Yixing masih benar-benar tidak bisa pisah dengan Jongin, begitu pula sebaliknya –ia rasa. Tapi, apa mau di kata. Ini sudah di agendakan oleh para tetua sialan itu -yang sialnya lagi, Yifan tidak bisa lawan kehendaknya.

"Ini sudah diagendakan." Ucap Yifan seraya menidurkan Tao di kasur, sementara dirinya sendiri memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Tao. "Kita tidak bisa melawan." Lanjutnya seraya mulai melepas kancing baju Tao satu per satu.

"Lagi pula, ini demi kebaikan mereka juga." Yifan kembali menambahkan setelah ia berhasil melepas seluruh kancing piama Tao. Menampilkan tubuh berkulit _tan_ menggoda milik istrinya itu.

Tao menghela nafas. Apa yang ia katakan tadi memang benar. Tapi tetap saja. Baginya, para tetua itu memang benar-benar haus akan keturunan yang lebih kuat dan lebih hebat. Mereka benar-benar tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan mendapatkan gabungan dari _Alpha_ _Subdominan_t Red Moon dan _Alpha_ _Dominan_t Black Moon muda yang masih baru di mabuk cinta.

Benar-benar.

"Mghhh..." pikiran Tao tiba-tiba buyar ketika ia merasakan kepala Yifan terbenam di antara ceruk lehernya. Sementar tangan jahilnya menggerilya di sekitar dadanya.

"Yifan..." nama itu di sebutkan di tengah desahan erotis yang mulai keluar dari bibir mungil seksi milik Tao. Kedua tangannya perlahan bergerak, mengalung di leher jenjang Yifan.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Yifan pun mengangkat kepalanya. Membuat wajah keduanya saling berpandangan. Dan seolah tertarik grafitasi, bibir mereka pun saling bertemu.

Ciuman itu awalnya biasa saja. Tapi, seiring dengan memanasnya suhu tubuh mereka dan tangan Yifan yang semakin kebawah, ciuman itu semakin bertambah panas. Lidah keluar untuk ikut bermain. Gigi saling membentur. Suara kecipakan terdengar menemani desahan tertahan sang nyonya Wu.

"Nhhhhnnn..." desahan itu semakin membuat Yifan bersemangat. Tangannya semakin turun. Yang awalnya mengusap-usap perut datar Tao, mulai turun ke celana tidurnya.

Perlahan, ditariknya ujung celana piyama itu. Kemudian perlahan-lahan diturunkan. Setelah sampai di pertengahan paha Tao –atau sekiranya begitu, Yifan tidak bisa melihatnya karena sibuk dengan bibir manis Tao- ia berhenti menurunkannya dan kembali naik. Menuju penis Tao yang mulai menegak.

"Nhhhnhnn... mgghhhhh... aghmmmm... Yifanmmmm!" desahan tak karuan mulai terdengar dari bibir Tao. Menyuarakan sensasi kenikmatan berlipat yang diberikan Yifan. Tidak hanya di bibirnya, tapi, juga di dadanya –tangan Yifan yang satu lagi kini tengah bermain-main di _nipple_ Tao- dan di bawah sana.

Puas –ah tidak- merasa cukup bermain dengan bibir Tao –yang berhasil ia buat membengkak dalam hitungan beberapa menit- Yifan menarik dirinya. Menciptakan benang salivah yang menghubungkan tepi bibirnya dengan tepi bibi Tao. Sebuah benang yang menggambarkan betapa panasnya ciuman mereka.

Kerja bibir Yifan tidak hanya sampai di sana, namja tinggi semampai itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah leher Tao. Mengecup, menjilat, menggigit. Semua itu di lakukan Yifan berulang kali di leher Tao. Menciptakan bercak-bercak merah keunguan di atas _Mating Mark_ Yifan yang sekalipun sudah lama sekali ia 'tempelkan' tapi masih begitu jelas kentara.

Melihatnya, Yifan menyeringai. Di jilatnya tanda itu, membuat Tao mendesah keras. Mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkan, Yifan pun meneruskan kerjanya. Menjilati tanda kepemilikan itu. Membuat desahan Tao naik beberapa oktaf.

Cukup dengan bagian leher Tao, Yifan beranjak ke dada Tao. Di perjalanannya, ia masih tak henti memberikan tanda kiss mark dan bite mark.

Sampai di _nipple_ Tao, yang kini sudah menegang dengan menantang, Yifan menyeringai. Di lahapnya _nipple_ itu seperti bayi yang kehausan. Membuat desahan Tao semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ngghhh... gege... argh! Ah!" sekarang, Tao tak hanya mendesah, tetapi juga menggeliat. Sekalipun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya melakukan ini, Tao masih merasa semua ini terlalu memabukkan untuknya. Terlalu nikmat. Sampai rasanya tidak tahan dan ingin meledak. Padahal yang dilkukan Yifan hanyalah menggoda tubuhnya dengan belaian-belaian lembut dan mulut bertalentanya.

Ah... mungkin karena semua ini di lakukan dengan dasar cinta yang memang membuat mabuk kepayang.

Malam itu, di kamar utama Wu Mansion yang kedap suara, di penuhi dengan desahan-desahan kenikmatan penuh cinta penguninya.

To Be Continue

Haloo, gue Abang Rey (Atau kalau ada yang mau manggil Rey-Oppa juga gak masalah #tebar senyum)

(Hana: #Muntah#terus pingsan)

Halo readers. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, pen name gue reYHan. Gue anak dari kakaknya istrinya anak omnya Hana #lo ngomong apaan sih?# Intinya, gue saudaraan jauh banget ama Hana. Jelas, fix.

Gue yang bakal bertugas sekitar 85% dari sequel ini. Kenapa gak 100% aja? Pertanyaan bagus. Ini karena cerita ini kan punyanya Hana, gue gak mungkin gitu aja bikin fic ini tapi gak nyambung sama cerita sebelumnya. Kalau kayak gitu 'kan bukan sequel namanya.

Kerjanya dia adalah nambah-nambahin penjelasan dan ngedit –tapi kayaknya dia bakal ngelewat bagian mesumnya. So sorry kalau gak ke edit bagian ntu #gue males ngedit so sorry juga #dilempar bakiak.

Sebenarnya, gue juga ambil bagian dari main fic-nya (XOXO drama KaiLay ver), tapi Cuma dikiiiiiiiiiiiit banget. Kalau banyak, bah... bakal keliatan banget dah. #karena pasti ada beberapa adegan yadong.

Oh ya, sorry banget karena mutus ntu adegan TaoRis di ranjang. Sorry. Tiba-tiba mati listrik. Jadinya gue kehilangan semua inspirasi yadong gue #yang sama sekali gak ada hubungannya 'N gak akan mungkin terjadi karena gue 100% yadongers.

(Hana: (ember bocor) sebenarnya abang Rey galau karena gagal naik sampai di Mahameru dan cuma sampe pos 3. Itu juga yang menyebabkan fic ini rada telat dan rada ngaco)

Yah... pokonya kayak gitu lah. Oh ya, mulai detik ini, gue bakal jadi co-author ni akun #self proclamation #ntar gue ganti nama acc-nya #dihajar hana #tepar #idup lagi. Jadinya, jangan kaget kalau gue updet fic-fic yadong gue di sini.

Dan buat lo-lo yang kenal ama Hana secara real, sorry, gue bukannya bela tapi, ntu anak polos yang kelewatan banget kagak berhubungan dengan dunia yadongers kayak gue –yaoi biasa sih iya. Makanya, fic ini di serahkan ke gue. Karena yah... sequel ini dasar sebenarnya murniiiii banget, tapi karena tercampur dengan ide gue –yang selalu full dengan yadong- jadinya yah begini.

Udah cukup ya gue basa basi. Ni fic jadi kepanjangan deh.

Eh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal panjang (?) ni fic masih kurang panjang kagak? Kalo kurang, gue panjangin lagi. Resikonya, chapnya jadi berkurang. Tapi, semua terserah reader semua. Gue mah nurut aja ma kalian. Mau di jadiin one shoot yang panjangnya 20+ juga gue mah hayo aja #karena setelah gue itung-itung, fic ini rata-rata panjangnya 5-7+ so kalo di kali 4 chap lagi sekitar 20+

Oke dah, sampe di sini ocehan gak jelas dari author paling yadong ini. Thanks udah mau baca.

C U Nex taim

reYHan with Hana


	2. Chapter 2

Yixing duduk di pojok kamarnya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk ke dadanya dan dipeluk dengan tangan kanannya. Dagunya diletakan di atas lututnya. Matanya kosong memandang pemandangan mentari terbit dari balik jendela kamarnya. Sementara jemari tangan kirinya menari-nari di atas lantai kayu. Menggambar bentuk-bentuk abstrak.

Haaah~ kenapa semua ini jadi sangat membosankan sih?

Mungkin karena hari ini ia tidak ada kerjaan makanya jadi terasa membosankan. Tidak seperti kemarin yang terasa seperti siksaan lahir batin untuknya dan lebih lagi untuk Jongin.

_Listen no Listen _ritual, sebuah ritual menguji kesabaran, kepercayaan, keterbukaan dan tingkat pengetahuan akan satu sama lain kedua pasangan. Riual yang dilaksanakan dengan cara mengunci kedua calon _mate_ di ruangan yang berbeda dan tidak di izinkan keluar.

Selama itu, kedua calon _mate_ akan di ceritakan tentang keburukan, masa lalu dan semua hal jelek tentang pasangan mereka. Juga akan di jebak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang pasangan masing-masing. Sebagian berupa kebohongan dan sebagian lagi berupa kenyataan.

Serius, itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Mendengar jejeran nama yang sudah lama mengejar Jongin itu benar-benar membuat telinganya terasa panas dan _**Lay**_ hampir mengamuk.

Kalau soal hal-hal buruk tentang Jongin sih, tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah hanya jejeran nama itu. _Guh_, baik dirinya maupun Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaan cemburu yang amat sangat

Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dingin di belakangnya. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk memeluk kakinya yang masih tertekuk. Kepalanya miring ke kiri. Matanya masih memandang pemandangan taman luas rumahnya.

Astaga... Yixing tidak tau kalau taman yang selalu mampun membuatnya terpesona itu dapat terasa membosankan seperti ini.

Kembali menghela nafas, Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tembok tempat ia bersandar. Tangan kanannya yang semula memeluk kakinya perlahan terulur menuju tembok berwarna ungu gelap itu. Kemudian, ia mengelusnya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

_Aku merindukanmu, Jongin. _ Ia membatin masih dengan tangan yang bergerak mengelus permukaan lembut tembok itu.

_Aku juga, Ge. Aku juga. _Suara namja yang ada di kamar sebelah itu terdengar di telinganya. Begitu lirih dan terkesan galau sepertinya. Membuat perasaannya semakin kacau.

Seandainya boleh, seandainya bisa, Yixing ingin sekali menjebol dinding ini agar ia bisa bersama Jongin di sana. Duduk berdua dengannya seraya merasakan aroma dan kehangatan tubuh namja itu.

Ugh! Ia benar-benar ingin menemui namja itu sekarang!

Sayangnya, sekali ia berniat begitu, tubuhnya akan langsung tiba-tiba lemas tak bertenaga. Tidak hanya dia, _**Lay**_ pun turut lemas di buatnya. Sehingga tak ada satu orang pun diantara mereka yang bisa melaksanakan tindakan yang tergolong melanggar peraturan High Wall Ritual itu.

Ah! Sial! Kenapa ia harus menjalani ritual menyebalkan ini, sih?

CK! Aish!

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menghantam tembok itu. Wajah galaunya kini berubah jadi kesal dan tampak marah.

_Ck! Sial! Sial! Sial!_ Kalimat umpatan itu di sampaikan seraya ia memukul-mukul dinding kamarnya. Menyuarakan rasa kesal teramatnya pada dinding sialan yang memisakannya dengan Jongin.

Aish! Kenapa semua ini jadi terasa seperti novel yang pernah ia baca sih?

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu barusan sukses membuat Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si tembok tak bersalah yang jadi sasarna amarahnya ke arah pintu kayu bercat putih miliknya. Masih dengan perasaan kesal dan sebal sekaligus marah dan tidak rela, Yixing bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu itu.

Ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu, Yixing menarik nafasnya kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan emosi labil yang disebabkan perasaan galau karena ia tak bisa bertemu pujaan hatinya di ruangan sebelah.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara agak bergetar. Sialan perasaan galau ini! Out of chacarter ia dibuatnya.

"Daddy. Boleh Daddy masuk?"

Mendengar suara khas dari senior Papanya di Universitas itu, Yixing pun sontak langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia pun langsung di sambut senyum hangat dengan double dimple milik Daddy kekasih pujaan hatinya.

"Selamat pagi. Maaf kalau Daddy mengganggumu." Ujar namja itu dengan senyum menawan khas miliknya. Membuat Yixing ikut tersenyum.

"Tidak, Daddy tidak menggangguku, kok. Silahkan masuk." Ujarnya seraya menyingkir sedikit dari pintu masuk. Menyediakan jalan untuk Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar yang terhitung cukup bersih untuk ukuran seorang Yixing.

Setelah Siwon masuk, Yixing pun langsung menutup pintu tanpa memperhatikan sisi pintu yang seharusnya bersih itu. Pintu putih itu perlahan ternoda dengan sebuah lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol aneh mengisinya.

_Krieeet_

_Brak_

Seketika pintu putih itu tertutup sempurna, lambang lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol aneh itu pun berputar dan sontak menyebarkan 'sulur-sulurnya' ke seluruh pintu.

reYHan ft. Hana

.

present

first Sequel of XOXO drama (KaiLay ver)

The Ritual

Rate: T-M

Pair: LayKai (Main) and other

Warning: typo(s), gaje, aLay, lebay, dipenuhi kata-kata yang ada di Kamus _Wolf_ by reYHana, kurang hot, gak nyambung ama fic utamanya, kepanjangan, de el el de el el

Gak suka? Tidak usah baca gak papa

Suka, monggo di lanjut.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Warn II:

Alur lompat-lompat antara Yixing dan Jongin

.

.

Chapter 2

_How Me How You Ritual_

Jongin cukup terkejut ketika ia mendapati Yifan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Namja _Head_ _Alpha_ itu tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar dan kedua tangan di masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Sebuah pose yang begitu mengingatkannya dengan Yixing.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Tentu saja. Buah 'kan tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kehadiran Papa dari sang _Black Moon_ itu.

"Selamat pagi." Ujar Yifan dengan bahasa Korea. Senyum tipis hadir di bibir namja berperawakan seram itu.

"Se-selamat pagi." Jawab Jongin sedikit terbata. Ayolah, ia masih terkejut dengan kehadiran namja itu di sini.

"Boleh Papa masuk?" tanya Yifan yang di respon Jongin dengan wajah membeku. Sukses membuat Yifan menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa.

Aigo… kyeopta!

"Jongin?"

"Ah ne, ne. Tentu saja Papa boleh masuk." Ucap Jongin salah tingkah seraya menyingkir sedikit dari pintu kamarnya. Mempersilahkan Yifan masuk.

Setelah Papa Yixing dan Sehun itu telah masuk, Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan yang masih menatap ke arah namja tinggi itu. Setelah terdengar suara yang menunjukkan pintu telah tertutup, Jongin berjalan menuju Yifan.

"Ummm... silahkan duduk, Pa." Ujarnya mempersilahkan Yifan duduk di kursi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Yifan mengangguk, kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan tembok.

Setelah Yifan duduk, dengan cekatan, Jongin pun mengambil nampan berisi _tea set-_nya yang beberapa saat lalu diantarkan Mommy-nya. Dipindahkannya nampan itu ke atas meja di depan Yifan.

Ditaruhnya dua cangkir porselain putih di atas piring kecil, kemudian meletakkannya dekat tepi meja di hadapan Yifan dan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, dengan perlahan dan terkesan anggun –dimata Yifan- namja yang biasanya tidak bisa diam dan sangat amat ceroboh itu menuangkan teh yang barusan ia buat ke dalam cangkir milik Yifan dan miliknya sendiri.

"Silahkan diminum, Pa." Ujarnya setelah meletakkan poci berisi teh di tempatnya semula. Yifan mengangguk, lalu mengangkat cangkirnya untuk menyesap teh buatan calon menantunya itu. Sementara Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Yifan.

Setelah Yifan menaruh cangkirnya kembali, ia pun menatap Jongin yang tengah berwajah canggung kemudian tersenyum.

"Tehnya enak. Kau pandai membuatnya." Pujinya membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Te-terima kasih." Gumam Jongin pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian, suasana pun hening seketika.

"Um... ada apa Papa di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan dan terkesan kurang yakin serta sangat canggung.

Jelas saja. Ini kali pertamanya Jongin berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Yifan hanya beduaan saja seperti ini. Biasanya, akan ada Tao atau Sehun atau Yixing sendiri yang biasanya mampu membuat suasana canggung mencair.

Sudah begitu, Jongin sendiri memang pada dasarnya canggung dengan Yifan. Mungkin karena status namja itu yang seorang _Head_ _Alpha_ _clan_ besar macam Wu. Sekaligus perawakannya yang rada sangar itu sukses membuat Jongin benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Yifan sendiri menyadari hal itu. Sangat. Ini seperti reka ulang adegan dirinya melakukan ritual ini dengan Luhan. Hanya saja, untuk yang ini, sepertinya Jongin lebih baik dari Luhan. Soalnya, butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk seorang Luhan mempersilahkan dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yifan pun tersenyum kecil.

"Papa ke sini untuk melaksanakan satu ritual bersamamu." Jawab Yifan seraya menyandakan punggungnya di sandaran kursi berwarna merah hitam itu.

"Eh? Ritual? Ritual apa?" tanya Jongin seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Ritual? Memangnya ada ritual di dalam ritual seperti ini? –maksudnya, diakan sedang High Wall Ritual apa mungkin ia masih bisa melakukan Ritual lain dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Yifan kembali tersenyum. Ah... ini benar-benar seperti reka ulang kejadian itu.

"_How Me How You Ritual_."

.

.

"Eh? _How Me How You Ritual_? Maksudnya ritual saling mengenal satu sama lain, begitu?" Siwon mengangguk seraya tersenyum kepada Yixing yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya di seberang meja sana.

"Ya, kau benar. Pintar sekali." Ujar Siwon seraya tersenyum. Menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang begitu manis sekaligus tampan.

Yixing ikut tersenyum malu-malu.

"_So_, kau mau memulai dari mana?" tanya Siwon membuat Yixing mengerutkan keningnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Loh? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukankah harusnya Daddy yang bertanya padaku?" tanya Yixing masih dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dengan imut. Membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

Aigo… imutnya.

"Kau benar. Tapi, itukan versi _Clan_mu. Di _clan_ kami, yang menjalankan ritualah yang menentukan dari mana kita akan memulai. Tapi, kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan cara kami –"

"Tidak kok. Tidak. Bukannya aku tidak nyama atau bagaimana. Hanya saja… yah… yang diajarkan padaku seperti itu, Dy. Sorry." Yixing buru-buru memotong kalimat yang belum sempat di selesaikan oleh Pemimpin _Clan_ Choi itu. Merasa tidak enak sama sekali.

Menyadarinya, Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Daddy tau kok. Tidak masalah. Sekarang, kau mau mulai dari mana?" tanya Siwon masih dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Yixing terdiam. Menunduk. Tampak berfikir dengan keras apa yang sekiranya yang ia ketahui dengan baik tentang keluarga Choi. Ani, mungkin lebih tepatnya tentang _Clan_ Choi. Kesempatan yang tidak datang dua kali ini tentu saja harus ia manfaatkan sebagik mungkin dengan membuat kesan yang 'menakjubkan' di mata calon Ayah mertuanya itu.

Hm… tapi, apa ya?

Sementara Yixing memikirkan apa sekiranya yang bisa ia lakukan, Siwon yang ada di hadapannya tampak tengah menutup kedua matanya. Bibirnya bergerak_-ge_rak kecil mengucap kalimat-kalimat secara cepat sehingga sulit di perkirakan apa gerangan yang ia katakan.

"Yixing."

Yixing –setengah terkejut- mengangkat kepalanya ketika namanya di panggil oleh Siwon. Manik kelam miliknya menatap Siwon yang masih menutup kedua matanya dan setengah menunduk dengan pandangan agak bingung.

"Ya, Daddy?"

"Kau sudah menentukan topiknya?" Siwon bertanya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Yixing menggeleng kecil.

"Belum." Ujarnya dengan nada kecil, takut mengecewakan _soon-to-be-Daddy-in-law-_nya. Sekalipun baru beberapa menit berlalu, menurutnya, lambatnya kerja otaknya untuk menentukan pilihan membuat nilai minus yang bisa menjerumuskannya kelubang kegagalan.

Mendengar hal itu, Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, tanpa membuka matanya, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing.

"Kalau begitu, berikan tanganmu lebih dulu."

"Eh?"

.

.

"Jadi intinya sama dengan versi _clan_-ku hanya saja berbeda awalannya saja. Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jongin berucap setelah Yifan menyelesaikan penjelasannya mengenai _How Me How You Ritual_ veris _clan_-nya.

Walaupun sebenarnya dia malas menjelaskannya, tapi, berhubung _How Me How You Ritual_ versi asli (milik _clan_-nya) dengan apa yang diajarkan kepada Jongin berbeda, mau tidak mau ia harus menjelaskan kembali secara detail agar nantinya sesi tanya jawab mereka tidak harus terganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

Yifan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Kemarikan tanganmu." Ujar Yifan seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta Jongin untuk memberikan tangannya.

Walau ragu, bingung dan setengah takut, Jongin memberikan tangannya pada Yifan, yang dengan senang hati langsung menerima uluran tangannya. Dipegangnya tangan calon-menantunya itu dengan lembut seraya menutup matanya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasakan tangan kanannya terasa sakit. Padahal yang dipegang oleh Yifan adalah tangan kirinya, tapi, kenapa tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit.

"P-Papa..." cicit Jongin kesakitan. Sebelah matanya tertutup menahan rasa sakit. Keningnya juga berkerut. Argh! Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali!

Setelah detik-detik penuh kesakitan, akhirnya Yifan menghentikan entah-apa-yang-tengah-ia-perbuat. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakkan sosok manik merah kelam yang mengingatkan Jongin pada manik merah kelam milik _**Lay**_.

Jakaman...

M-manik merah? J-jangan bilang kalau Yifan sekarang ini tengah dalam –

Belum sempat Jongin berteriak panik, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Seluruh dunia tampak berputar-putar dan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang.

"Ugh... apa yang –"

"Maaf Jongin, Papa akan bicara denganmu nanti. Sekarang, Papa harus bicara dengan _**Kai**_ –"

Satu kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang bisa didengar oleh 'Jongin'.

.

.

Siwon tidak tau apakah ia harus takjub atau ketakutan.

Sekarang ini, dihadapannya, _**Lay**_tengah menatapnya dengan mata merah kelam berkilat-kilat. Mungkin menahan amarah karena ia membuat Yixing –tuannya- kehilangan kesadaran dan menariknya keluar dengan segel baru yang diciptakan oleh Yifan beberapa bulan lalu.

Siwon benar-benar tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya barang satu detik pun. Terlalu takjub dan agak takut sedikit.

Aura yang dikeluarkan namja ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aura seorang _Alpha_ _Keturunan Murni_ itu memang benar-benar memabukan sekaligus membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Ditambah dengan sentuhan _Black Moon_, aura namja ini benar-benar membuat nafas tercekat.

Untung saja ia menyegel pintu kamar, kalau tidak, rumah ini pasti sudah kacau balau.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" pertanyaan itu keluar dengan nada datar sekali. Terkesan sarkastik dan penuh penekanan. Ditambah dengan nada yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat rendah, kesan menakutkan dari sosok _**Lay**_ semakin bertambah.

Melihatnya, Siwon malah semakin menyunggingkan senyum yang tanpa ia sadari mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hanya ingin mengenal dirimu saja." Ujarnya dengan nada santai khas miliknya seraya melipat kedua tanganya di depan dadanya.

_**Lay**_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wajah datarnya tampak menunjukkan sedikit emosi bingung.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak akan repot-repot menarikku dan membuat Yixing _completly_ tidak sadarkan diri hanya untuk mengetahui diriku saja, bukan? Ada hal lain." ujar _**Lay**_ dengan nada datar dan penuh penekanan di sana-sini. Sukses membuat Siwon semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya yang lama-lama tampak seperti seringai –menakutkan.

"Kau benar. Seperti yang kau tau, kita sekarang sedang melakukan _How Me How You Ritual_. Kau tau 'kan artinya apa?" ucap Siwon seraya sediki memajukan tubuhnya, membuat jaraknya dengan _**Lay**_ –yang tampak benar-benar berkebalikan Yixing- menjadi lebih dekat.

_**Lay**_ diam, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Matanya masih menatap mata merah terang hampir seperti darah milik Siwon dengan tenang. Seolah-olah mata yang bisa membuat siapapun terintimidasi dengan kecerahannya dan pancaran energinya itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

Ternyata ide gila ini ada untung banyaknya juga.

.

.

Jujur saja, awalnya Yifan ragu dengan ide –yang Siwon-hyungnya bilang- gila ini. Menarik keluar _wolf_ dari dalam diri anak mereka secara paksa dengan segel itu benar-benar hal yang sangat berbahaya. Walau hanya untuk menggali segala informasi baik dari Yixing dan Jongin maupun _**Kai**_ dan _**Lay**_ yang jadi tujuan _How Me How You Ritual_.

Apa lagi kalau _wolf_nya itu _**Lay**_, seorang _Black Moon_ yang benar-benar punya _pride_ dan ego yang tinggi serta tidak suka diganggu gugat oleh siapapun –kecuali Yixing dan Yifan. Bisa-bisa dia mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi rumah sebagai mana ia menghancurkan _White_ _Paviliun_ –_paviliun_ tempat tinggal Yixing- sewaktu Yixing kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Semua ini benar-benar beresiko tinggi –benar-benar sebuah ide gila. Tapi Yifan tetap bersikukuh ingin mencobanya.

Bukannya ia meragukan Jongin atau apa, tapi, ia ingin hanya ingin tau semua kebenarannya. Semua hal yang dipikirkan Jongin dan _**Kai**_. Semuanya. Sampai sedalam-dalamnya dan sejujur-jujurnya.

_Clan_nya tidak bisa mengulangi satu kesalahan besar beberapa tahun lalu terulang lagi.

"Memangnya, kesalahan apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu?" sebuah pertanyaan itu sontak menyadarkan Yifan dari lamunan sesaatnya.

Eh?

"Papa, sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu itu sampai-sampai kau nekat melakukan hal ini? Kalau aku boleh tau..." pertanyaan itu kembali datang. Suara lembut nan halus khas seperti suara perempuan kembali menggema di ruangan bernuansa merah itu. Membuat Yifan akhirnya sadar akan satu hal.

_**Kai**_ bisa membaca pikiran orang.

Tidak aneh, mengingat ibunya seorang telepati sekaligus teleporter.

"Kau bisa tau nanti, tidak sekarang." Ujarnya seraya berusaha menyesuaikan nadanya agar tidak tiba-tiba mengeluarkan _Alpha_ _dominant tone_ dan menakuti _**Kai**_.

Sungguh, Yifan bersyukur ia dan Siwon-hyung memasang segel penghalang. Kalau tidak, seisi rumah bisa jadi kacau akibat percampuran dua aura yang benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat ini.

"Sekarang, aku akan mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu. Mungkin 10 pertanyaan. Kau siap?" tanya Yifan dengan nada hati-hati. Salahkan aura _Red Moon_ milik _**Kai**_ yang membuat _Eclipse wof_-nya selalu ingin mendominasinya.

Maklum saja, _wolf_ miliknya –_Eclipse_- ada setengah derajat di atas Red and _Black Moon_, membuatnya secara alamiah ingin mendominasi kedua rare _Moon_ ini agar mereka tau kalau ia, walau hanya setengah derajat saja, ada di atas mereka.

Sial! _**Kris**_ kau benar-benar penuh dengan ego dan harga diri.

Sementara Yifan berusaha menahan _**Kris**_ untuk tidak tiba-tiba keluar dan menghancurkan segalanya –oh Tuhan, ia bisa merasakan aura 'pemberontak' dari _**Lay**_ lewat segel yang menghubungkan keduanya!- _**Kai**_ hanya mengangguk kecil. Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya. Mata bermanik merah terangnya begitu menawan hati layaknya para _Red Moon_.

Yifan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu 10 pertanyaan. Pokok bahasanannya terserah padamu." Siwon berucap seraya kepalanya berpangku tangan. _**Lay**_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian kembali memasang wajah _poker face_.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mengajukan pokok bahasan tentang sesuatu yang sudah 100% aku ketahui dengan baik." Siwon berucap mencoba memberi saran pada sang _Black Moon_ yang masih pasang wajah datar sedatar papannya.

_**Lay**_ tetap diam. Entah tengah berpikir atau hanya mengulur-ulur waktu atau malah tengah mencoba membuat emosi sang _Angle wolf_ terpancing.

Jam di dinding berdetik, suaranya sangat terdengar saking senyapnya kamar pribadi milik sang putra mahkota _clan_ Wu tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memilih." Suara bernada datar tapi penuh dengan ancaman itu akhirnya terdengar setelah lebih dari 10 menit berlalu. Membuat Siwon yang sedari tadi menunggu sang _Black Moon_ bicara akhirnya dapat bernafas lega.

"Apa? Kau memilih pembahasan apa?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang jelas kentara di nada bicaranya. Matanya berbinar menatap sang _Black_ _wolf_ yang masih pasang wajah sedatar papan.

Tolong dimaklumi, menurut apa yang dikatakan Yifan, _**Lay**_ itu tidak bisa bersikap kooperatif dengan mudah kalau bukan Yixing yang memintanya atau Yifan dan _**Kris**_ –Yifan _wolf_- yang memaksanya –dengan sangat keras (tolong jangan tanya sekeras apa karena kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya). Jadi, mendengar sang _Black Moon_ bersikap demikian adalah sebuah mukzizat besar yang mungkin perlu dirayakan.

Atau tidak juga. Mengingat sang _Black Moon_ tau betapa pentingnya ritual ini untuk Yixing –dan untuk dirinya sendiri tentunya. Jadi, mungkin saja ia terpaksa bersikap demikian.

Ah.. abaikan saja. Mari kembali kepokok bahasan.

Siwon menatap mata merah kelam milik _**Lay**_ dengan mata yang begitu berbinar –sampai-sampai _**Lay**_ bertanya dalam hati apa benar namja yang ada di depannya ini adalah sang pemimpin _Clan_ Choi yang sangat disegani satu Korea Selatan- sementara yang di tatap, tentu saja, berwajah sedatar papan.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang _Black Moon_, Siwon kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau memilih membahas ap –"

"Jongin. Topikku adalah Choi Jongin dan segala hal tentang dirinya."

.

.

Yifan benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. Apa yang barusan ia dengar itu adalah sebuah mukzizat besar yang harus segera ia beritahukan pada Tao dan disyukuri dengan pesta besar.

Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak. Apanya yang berlebihan dari mensyukuri sikap kooperatif dan 'manis' _**Lay**_? Demi Tuhan, yang kita bicarakan ini _**Lay**_! Sang _Black Moon_ yang selalu pasang muka datar di manapun, kapanpun, dan pada saat apapun. Dingin dan tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya kecuali dirinya, Yixing dan keluarga. Baru saja menyampaikan topik yang Yifan jelas yakin bahwa akan membuat Siwon-hyungnya melted se-melted-melted-nya.

Astaga! Ia benar-benar harus membuat pesta besar-besaran untuk ini!

"Papa?"

Tapi, rencana itu akan dibicarakan nanti setelah semua ritual kelewatan panjang dari para tetua sialan itu selesai.

Yifan –yang sesaat kehilangan konsentrasinya lantaran mendengar kalimat manis (yang walaupun di ucapkan dengan nada amat datar dan terkesan dingin) yang dilontarkan _**Lay**_- menatap ke arah _**Kai**_ yang balik menatapnya dengan mata merah terang berbinarnya dengan penasaran.

"Ah, ya. Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang. Kau siap?" _**Kai**_ mengangguk pelan dan terkesan begitu anggun di matanya. Aura _Red Moon_-nya sudah sedikit tertekan –mungkin _**Kai**_ sadar dengan perasaan tidak nyamannya- sehingga suasana di sana menjadi –agak- nyaman.

"Baiklah. Topik yang akan Papa ambil sederhana saja, dan kau pasti tau." Ujarnya dengan senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. Sementara itu _**Kai**_ menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan nada ingin tau yang –lagi-lagi- terkesan begitu elegan dan anggun.

Yah... inilah _Red Moon_. Penuh keanggunan, tutur kata dan sikap yang lembut, elegan dan pancaran aura menarik yang sulit di tahan. Sekalipun demikian, Layaknya bunga mawar merah yang menarik hati, mereka begitu berbahaya. Kau tidak bisa mendekatinya begitu saja dengan mudah tanpa terluka sedikit.

Senyum di bibir Yifan semakin mengembang –sedikit.

"Yixing. Aku ingin kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku yang berhubungan dengan Yixing. Ingat, Yixing, Wu Yixing, bukan _**Lay**_." Jelas Yifan sukses membuat _**Kai**_ sedikit tersentak kaget dan perlahan merona samar. Aigoo... kalau saja _**Kris**_ tidak terus mengomel agar ia menjaga sifat dan wibawanya, Yifan pasti sudah mulai fanboying pada namja manis, anggun dan elegan dihadapannya ini.

Tao memang benar –dan akan selalu benar- tentang segala hal. Termasuk tentang _**Kai**_ dan Jongin.

"A-Apakah harus tentangnya? Kenapa harus tentang Yixing_-ge_?" tanya _**Kai**_ dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar dan pipi yang merona samar. Ah... ternyata tidak berbeda dengan Jongin, _**Kai **_juga benar-benar pemalu.

"Karena aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin tau sejauh mana kau mengenal Yixing dan segala hal tentang dirinya. Hanya 10 pertanyaan. Aku yakin kau bisa menjawabnya. Setelah itu, dengan topik yang sama, aku akan menayakan hal lain pada Jongin. Kau siap, _**Kai**_?" _**Kai**_ terlihat bimbang. Entah karena ia tidak mengerti banyak tentang Yixing atau karena ia terlalu malu dengan topik yang sedang dibahas ini atau malah keduanya.

Yifan menghela nafasnya kecil. Ah... ia jadi ingat ritual _How Me How You_-nya Tao dan Luhan. Keduanya juga bereaksi demikian. Hanya saja, kala itu mereka menjadi diri mereka sendiri, sementara kali ini yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Jongin melainkan _**Kai**_. Sisi lain dari sang _second youngest of Choi quadruplet_.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan tidak ada jawaban dari _**Kai**_. Akhirnya Yifan membuka mulutnya.

"Perlu kau ketahui bahwa kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Segel itu hanya bisa bereaksi selama 5 jam. Ketika efeknya menghilang, Jongin akan bangun dan langsung mengambil alih dirimu. Sementara dirimu sendiri akan kelelahan selama beberapa jam. Dengan kata lain, jika kau terus menerus mengulur waktumu maka ritual ini akan ga –"

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai."

Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat mata penuh keseriusan milik _**Kai**_.

.

.

"Saat kelahiran Jongin? Bukankah itu terlalu mudah?" _**Lay**_ bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan wajah yang –tentu saja- masih sedatar papan –sekalipun ia tampak sedikiiiiiiiiiit bingung.

Siwon tersenyum.

"Kedengarannya memang mudah. Tapi, aku tentu saja tidak akan membuatnya mudah. Ceritakan padaku saat kelahiran Jongin dan seluruh kembarannya. Secara detail. Seluruhnya. Mulai dari waktu, tempat, segel sampai siapa yang menangani kalau kau bisa." Jelas Siwon lebih jauh seraya menyunggingkan senyum setengah seringainya pada _**Lay**_ yang tampak –sedikiiiiiiit- terkejut.

Oh... cerita kelahiran Jongin itu memang mudah. Hampir semua kalangan _werewolf_ tau akan hal itu. Tapi, hanya garis benarnya saja. Maka dari itu, untuk membuat semuanya lebih menarik, ia akan membuat _**Lay**_ menjelaskan secara detail kejadian hari ke 37-38 musim dingin itu.

Mendapatkan salah satu putra kesayangannya itu tidak akan pernah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

_**Lay**_ terdiam. otaknya mulai berputar mencoba mengingat segala hal yang pernah Jongin ceritakan pada Yixing tentang hari kelahirannya. Hari ke 37-38 musim dingin. Hari paling kuat di musim itu karena sang _Red Moon_ muncul di tengah dinginnya malam. Hari di mana Jongin dan _**Kai**_, _mate_ mereka bedua, melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Sial! Ia tau kalau Siwon tidak akan pernah membuat segalanya semudah kedengarannya. Ck, akhirnya keluar juga sifat _Head_ _Alpha_-nya, Choi _Clan_'s _Head_ _Alpha_, _Clan_ yang terkenal dengan strategi dan mata penuh pancaran pemikat yang membunuh.

_**Lay**_ mengeraskan rahangnya, tangannya sedikit mengepal. Sebelum kemudian mengendurkannya dan kembali rileks.

Melihat _**Lay**_ yang sudah kembali dari keterkejutannya –Siwon tau namja di hadapannya ini sempat terkejut tadi. Siwon akhirnya menyempurnakan setengah seringainya.

"Jongin, Choi Jongin, lahir sebagai putra ke 4 keluarga inti atau Main Family Choi _Clan_ dan ke-3 dari sang kembar 4 Choi _Quadruplet_. Ia lahir di _Holy Hill_ –Bukit Suci- di pertengahan malam di hari ke-38 musim dingin. Selisih waktu lahirnya dengan Taemin dan Sungjong 2 jam, sementara dengan Niel lebih dahulu 3 jam 45 menit. Rentan waktu sejak ia mulai dilahirkan sampai benar-benar lahir ke dunia adalah 2 jam 45 menit. Lebih cepat 10 menit dari sang _The only one_ _Omega_ _Red Moon_, Niel." Jelas _**Lay**_ dengan nada suara yang –sedikiiiiiiit- ragu dan kurang nyaman.

Sial! Salah sedikit saja, bisa berakibat fatal! Ia dan Yixing bisa gagal mating dengan _**Kai**_ dan Jongin!

Mendengar apa yang baru saja di jelaskan _**Lay**_, membuat Siwon tersenyum –bukan menyeringai. _Thats exactly_ apa yang ia harapkan.

"Lanjutkan."

_**Lay**_ menelan ludahnya pelan.

"Saat itu, bulan tengah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi merah darah, menandakan bahwa siapapun yang lahir dikala itu akan menjadi seorang golongan langka yang hanya ada beratus tahun satu kali, golongan _werewolf_ terlangka dan terkuat nomor 3, sang mawar merah, _Red Moon_."

"Karena hal tersebutlah, kau, kedua orang tuamu dan istri dari salah seorang tetua adatmu, harus memasang segel _Red Moon_ yang sudah sangat amat lama tidak pernah digunakan agar bayi-bayimu yang lahir beserta ibunya selamat dari radiasi kekuatan yang terlalu besar."

"Ketika tiba giliran bayi ke-3 dilahirkan, kau terpaksa menggunakan segel _Barikade_ beberapa lapis dan memanggil para tetua lainnya agar memasang segel di luar ruangan agar penghuni rumah besar itu tidak terpengaruh radiasi tersebut."

"Kau melakukannya karena kekuatanmu sudah terkuras untuk mengurus Taemin, _The only one_ _Dominant_ _Alpha_ _Red Moon_, yang benar-benar menguras habis tenagamu karena karena dia benar-benar kuat. Di tambah lagi dengan kelahiran Sungjong, _Subdominant_ _Alpha_ _Red Moon_ yang hanya berselang beberapa menit kemudian."

"Maka dari itu, kau sangat kewalahan dalam mengurus kelahiran Jongin. Meski yang membantumu adalah mantan _Head_ _Alpha_ dan _Head_ _Female_ _Alpha_ _clan_-mu, kau tetap saja kewalahan menghadapi kelahiran si kembar nomor 3 sekaligus putra ke-4 mu karena ia lahir tepat di saat bulan benar-benar berada dalam keadaan merah seutuhnya."

"Maka tak heran, waktu kelahirannya lebih panjang 1 jam dari yang lainnya. M-Mommy (?) bahkan harus mengaktifkan _Gate seal_ sendiri untuk menahan kekuatan sang bayi karena semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sudah habis dikuras tenaganya oleh sang bayi."

"Kau fikir semua sudah berakhir, tapi, ternyata hal yang sama harus terulang kembali ketika kalian memulai proses kelahiran Niel. Niel yang lahir sebagai _Omega_ _Red Moon_ tentu saja butuh segel khusus karena salah-salah ia bisa langsung meninggal dunia bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan di dunia. Maka dari itu, mau tidak mau kau harus memindahkan bayi-bayimu ke tempat lain agar kau bisa mengaktifkan _Omega_ _Baricade_ segel dan menyelamatkan _The one and only_."

Sebenarnya, mendengar semua ini membuat Siwon ingin menangis. Sungguh. Sekalipun ia dalam mode siaganya, ia tetap bisa merasakan emosinya meluap-luap. Ia merasa sakit, lelah, sedih dan takutnya seperti waktu itu seiring dengan _**Lay**_ menceritakan reka ulang kejadian yang membuatnya tak lagi menginginkan anak.

Kadang Siwon merasa kalau dia adalah ayah paling buruk di dunia. Ia benar-benar hampir tidak bisa menyelamatkan Niel dan ia membahayakan ketiga anaknya yang lain. Terutama Jongin yang baru lahir 3 jam.

Seandainya saja waktu itu ia lebih kuat, keempatnya pasti lebih sehat dan sempurna sekarang.

Diam-diam siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"... Memang di sana banyak ruangan, tapi kenyataan bahwa _Red Moon_ _seal_ harus diaktifkan oleh seorang _White_ _Pearl_ _Alpha_ yang punya garis _Keturunan Murni_ atau minimal 10 orang _werewolf_ biasa dengan kekuatan di atas rata-rata menghambat pergerakan. Seandainya saja kekuatannya kurang sedikit saja, bayi-bayimu akan langsung dalam bahaya besar karena kekuatan yang ada pada mereka bisa memakan diri mereka sendiri. Maka mau tak mau, kau harus melibatkan seluruh orang yang tersisa mansion itu untuk membuat _Red Moon_ _seal_."

"Walaupun kendala terus muncul, tapi akhirnya masalah teratasi. Secara bergantian, setiap orang yang ada di mansion tersebut bergantian menjaga _Red Moon_ _seal_ untuk menjaga ketiga _Red Moon_ yang nantinya dinamakan olehmu dan Mommy Choi Taemin, _the first born_, Choi Sungjong, _the second born_,dan Choi Jongin, _the third born_. Sementara kau harus berjuang selama 2 jam lagi untuk menyelamatkan sang _The one and only_, yang nantinya akan kau beri nama Choi Daniel."

Akhirnya, _**Lay**_ mengakhiri ceritanya –yang secara keseluruhan diceritakan dengan nada datar tapi entah bagaimana caranya, Siwon bisa merasakan betapa penuh perasaannya _**Lay**_ menceritakan hal ini. Wajah sedatar papannya tampak –sedikit- gugup kalau-kalau ia membuat kesalahan.

_**Lay**_ tidak bercanda –dan tidak akan pernah- soal kalau ia mengacaukan hal ini akan mengakibatkan hal fatal yaitu Siwon tidak percaya padanya. Yang berarti pernikahan ini bisa batal hanya karena salah sebut nama dan tempat saja.

Walau sebenarnya, pada kenyataannya, Siwon tidak akan melakukannya. Karena yah... seharusnya mustahil seseorang di luar mereka yang membantu malam itu atau _Clan_nya mengetahui semua itu dengan sedetail itu –sampai titik kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar kewalahan untuk menghadapi mereka dan kenyataan ia mengaktifkan _Omega_ Baricade segel yang termasuk dalam segel terlarang di semua _clan_.

Jongin benar-benar sangat mencintai namja itu. 100% percaya padanya sejak –mungkin- saat pertama.

Ah ya... tentu saja. Mereka 'kan _mate_.

Senyum penuh arti mengembang di wajah Siwon.

Semua ide gila ini sepertinya akan berjalan dengan sangat menarik.

.

.

Yifan sudah tau kalau semua ini sudah terjadi. Yixing memang sudah percaya pada namja itu 100%, sehingga menceritakan seluk beluk kelahiran paling berliku sepanjang sejarah _Clan_ Wu –yang mana adalah milik Yixing sendiri- pada Jongin bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak akan ia lakukan.

Hanya saja, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghindari keterkejutannya –sekalipun (percayalah) wajahnya masih sedatar papan seperti biasanya. Pasalnya, Yixing tidak hanya sekedar menceritakan perjalanan kelahirannya, ia benar-benar menceritakannya secara detail. Mulai dari waktu, tempat, macam-macam segel dan ramuan yang di pergunakan, sampai orang-orang yang membantu dicertakannya pada Jongin.

Sepertinya mereka sudah banyak bertukar berbagai informasi tentang diri masing-masing, mulai dari yang paling sederhana sampai informasi-informasi rahasia yang seharusnya tidak boleh di ketahui oleh pihak lain seperti bagaimana kelahiran mereka, serta beberapa hal tentang _clan_ masing-masing pada satu sama lain.

Dasar! Tau saja kalau mereka akan segera dinikahkan.

Yifan menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan inerself-nya yang benar-benar terkejut dengan segala hal yang baru saja terucap dari bibir _**Kai**_. Sementara _**Kai**_ sendiri hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan gugup dan tidak percaya diri.

Ayolah, sejak ia membuka mulut tadi, Yifan tidak berkomentar apapun. Benar-benar tidak sama sekali. Bereaksi sedikitpun tidak. Benar-benar stay still sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Kesalahan apa? Apa sangat fatal? Atau bagaimana?

Arg! Eotteokhae?

"P-Papa?" _**Kai**_ memanggil namja yang masih stay still di depannya dengan nada pelan dan ragu. Sukses membuat Yifan yang masih tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya tersadar.

"Ya?"

"A-Apa aku menjelaskan dengan salah? K-kau diam terus dari tadi..." _**Kai**_ membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung seperti itu.

Kenapa?

Karena saat ini, Yifan tengah langsung menatap matanya dengan pandangan serius yang _**Kai**_ yakin, bisa membunuh siapa saja.

"P-Papa –"

"Dari mana kau tau semua itu sedetail itu?"

"Eh?"

"Agap itu pertanyaan keduamu, dari mana dan bagaimana kau bisa tau semua itu?" Yifan tau menayakan hal ini sama saja sia-sia dan menghabis-habiskan kesempatan bertanyanya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengelak perasaan penasaran ini.

_**Kai**_ terdiam, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Yifan. Pertanyaan yang menurutnya, Yifan tau jawabannya.

"Ano, Yixing_-ge_ sendiri yang bicara. Kami punya sesi sendiri tentang masalah ini." Jawab _**Kai**_ dengan nada yang masih gugup, ragu dan sekarang ditambah dengan bingung.

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"'Sesi'? 'Sesi' apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kami bertemu dengan satu sama lain, kami punya sesi yang kami sebut _'let's know each other'_. Karena pada dasarnya, kami tidak mengenal satu sama lain, jadinya, kami menciptakan sesi itu untuk saling mengenal. Bisa dibilang, kami tau kalau para tetua akan segera mendesak kami agar segera menikah dan mau tidak mau serang_**Kai**_an ritual yang mengetes informasi tentang satu sama lain tentu saja harus kami lewati." Jelas _**Kai**_ _matter of factly_.

Yah... sejak mereka pacaran, mereka sudah tau kalau tetua _clan_ mereka pasti akan langsung mendesak mereka untuk segera melaksanakan pernikahan. Mengingat status mereka dan segala macam hal-hal yang benar-benar malas dipikirkan oleh baik Jongin maupun _**Kai**_ sendiri tidak bisa tidak dimanfaatkan para tetua yang sepertinya benar-benar suka mengganggu kesenangan orang.

Maka dari itu, atas usulan Yixing, mereka membuat sesi ini. Saat mereka bertemu, ada beberapa jam yang mereka gunakan untuk saling bicara tentang diri mereka sendiri dan _clan_ mereka masing-masing. Sehingga kalau mereka dihadapkan pada ritual semacam ini, mereka bisa melewatinya dengan mudah.

Hanya saja, selama 3 bulan ini, belum banyak yang ia maupun Jongin ketahui tentang Yixing, _**Lay**_ dan _clan_ mereka. Karena hampir mustahil bisa membahas sebuah _clan_ sebesar _Clan_ Wu hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Maka dari itu, ia benar-benar gugup dan ragu jikalau ketidaktahuannya mengacaukan ritual ini.

Ah... semoga saja Jongin nanti bisa menutupi kekurangannya.

Sementara _**Kai**_ mulai meragu lagi, Yifan tengah mencerna informasi yang baru saja di terimanya. Senyum kecil tak bisa terelakan.

_Couple_ ini memang hebat. Ia memang seharusnya tidak memandang sebelah mata pasangan paling langka di dunia, _Moon_ _Couple_.

"Baiklah Jongin, aku mengerti. mari masuk ke pertanyaan ketiga." Ujar Yifan setelah dirinya sudah kemabali serius lagi (?). Sementara itu, _**Kai**_ menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi yang tadi itu benar-benar dihitung sebagai pertanyaan ke-2?" tanyanya dengan nada agak terkejut. Yifan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku bilang pertanyaan tadi pertanyaan ke-2, maka itulah pertanyaan ke-2. Perlu kau tau, seorang Wu itu –"

" –Tidak pernah menarik perkataannya. Aku tau akan hal itu." Ujar _**Kai**_ mengundang seringai kecil di bibir Yifan.

"Benarkah? Apa hanya hal itu yang kau tau?" pancing Yifan masih dengan seringai kecilnya.

"T-tidak juga. Aku cukup tau beberapa hal." Ujar _**Kai**_ dengan nada setengah terindimidasi akibat pandangan mata merah milik Yifan.

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Jelaskan padaku bagaimana Yixing dan _**Lay**_ bisa bersatu. Dari awal Yixing mengenal _**Lay**_ sampai _Submissive change_-nya." Ujar Yifan sukses membuat _**Kai**_ terkejut.

Oh no! Kenapa malah pertanyaan ini yang keluar?! Ia setengah blur tentang hal ini! Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau Jongin tau hal ini dengan sempurna.

Menelan ludahnya pelan, _**Kai**_ mulai memutar otak. Berusaha mengingat segala hal yang sudah diceritakan baik Yixing maupun _**Lay**_ padanya.

Aigo! Kenapa pertanyaan macam ini harus keluar sih?

Salah bicara! Salah bicara!

"Waktu kita tidak banyak, _**Kai**_. Jawab saja sesuai dengan apa yang kau ketahui." Yifan berucap seraya melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Menggesturkan bahwa mereka benar-benar tidak punya waktu banyak, karena memang kenyataannya, mereka hanya sisa waktu 4 jam 20 menit dan masih ada 8 pertanyaan yang tersisa sebelum Jongin bangun –yang artinya semua ini akan selesai.

_**Kai**_ menggigit pipi dalamnya, mencoba berpikir lebih keras. Omo! Bagaimana ini? Ia tidak yakin bisa menjawabnya. Omo! Omo! Omo! Bagaimana ini?! Kalau ia menjawab asal-asalan semuanya akan selesai sampai di sini dan ia tidak akan bisa bersama _**Lay**_.

Aigoooooo! Eotteokae?

"_**Kai**_ –"

"Baiklah. Aku siap." Ujar _**Kai**_ dengan nada suara yang agak ragu-ragu walaupun ia berusaha tampak mantap.

Yifan menyeringai kecil.

"Begitukah? Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Jelaskan padaku sekarang." Ucapan itu seakan-akan menjadi bendera tanda sesi menegangkan ini akan dimulai. _**Kai**_ menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, Yixing_-ge_ itu _Keturunan Murni_ keluarga Wu, jadi tentu saja ia menggunakan _Shio_ Segel. _Shio_ segel adalah segel yang menjadi dasar dari Chain segel, dengan kata lain, segel ini juga bersifat mengikat. Bedanya, Shio segel mengikat sisi _'human' _seorang _werewolf_ dengan sisi _wolf_ mereka. Sehingga, dengan kata lain, Yixing_-ge_ sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan _**Lay**__-ge_ mungkin sejak ia sendiri belum mulai berbicara." Jelas _**Kai**_ dengan wajah yang tampak nervous yang berusaha ia tutupi –meskipun demikian sebenarnya terlihat jelas sekali di mata Yifan.

"Yixing_-ge_ _Turn_ di ulang tahun ke 10-nya. Bisa dibilang ia termasuk orang-orang yang sangat cepat. Mungkin karena ia sudah mengenal _**Lay**__-ge_ sejak awal, maka dari itu ia lebih cepat _Turn_. Ditambah lagi, ia seorang _Black Moon_ –yang selalu sudah _Turn_ dibawah usia 15 tahun tapi _submissive changing_-nya lamanya bukan main, makanya baru 2 hari berselang ia sudah _Turning_ dan tidak perlu ditanya lagi posisinya sebagai apa. _Alpha_, _Dominant_ _Alpha_ Male yang selanjutnya akan menjadi penerusmu."

"Umm... setelah itu... Yixing_-ge_ mendapatkan pelatihan agar _**Lay**__-ge_ bisa tunduk padanya –aku yakin dia sebenarnya sudah tunduk tapi terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Tapi, karena Yixing_-ge_ maupun _**Lay**__-ge_ masih terlalu muda, makanya latihannya tidak bisa terlalu berat seperti latihan _submissive changing_ _Keturunan Murni_ lainnya."

"Kira-kira baru 4 tahun setelah ia _Turning_, Yixing_-ge_ dan _**Lay**__-ge_ menerima latihan _submissive changing_ _Keturunan Murni_ dengan 'normal'. Walaupun Papa masih mengurangi beberapa hal di sana sini mengingat baik Yixing_-ge_ sendiri maupun _**Lay**__-ge_ masih muda dan lagi, Yixing_-ge_ sudah mulai bersekolah di sekolah umum. Jadi, kalau seandainya ada luka memar di sana-sini, Yixing_-ge_ bisa dikira suka berkelahi dan berbuat onar."

"Setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama, Yixing_-ge_ pindah ke Korea untuk menemui seorang guru yang dahulunya menjadi gurumu dalam latihan _submissive changing_ _Keturunan Murni_. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Lau Fan Zhe."

"Yixing_-ge_ melakukan hal itu karena ia pikir, ia hanya membuang-buang waktu terus-menerus latihan dengan para tetua yang bahkan tidak tau bagaimana caranya menenangkan _Black Moon_. Sementara orang yang benar-benar bisa melatihnya, Papa, tidak bisa terus menerus melatih karena pekerjaanmu tak bisa terus-menerus ditinggal."

Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika bagian itu disinggung oleh _**Kai**_. Aigo! Aigo! Kalau ia tau sampai sana, otomatis, hal-hal utama lainnya ia juga tau. Soalnya, mana mungkin hal-hal seperti itu ia tau tapi penyebab utamanya ia tidak tau.

_**Kai**_, _**Kai**_... kau hanya buang-buang waktu untuk cemas!

"Setelah pindah ke Korea, butuh waktu sekitar 2-3 bulan untuk Yixing_-ge_ bisa menemui guru yang berhasil membuat _**Kris**_ tunduk padamu hanya dalam waktu 4 tahun. Ketika ia bertemu gurumu itu pun, ia tidak bisa langsung latihan karena ternyata cukup sulit untuk membujuk guru Lau itu."

Yah... itu benar. Guru Lau memang tidak akan pernah bisa dengan mudah mengajari seseorang jalan pintas tercepat agar seorang _Keturunan Murni_ dapat segera _Submissive changing_. Ia punya banyak masalah dengan para _Keturunan Murni_, terutama dari _Clan_ Wu. Yifan sendiri bisa mendapatkan pelatihan karena bujukan dari Tao yang dekat dengan Guru Lau. Kalau seandainya istrinya itu tidak ada, ia yakin, butuh waktu sangat lama untuk membujuk Pak Tua keras kepala itu.

Yifan jadi penasaran, apa yang dilakukan Yixing sampai dapat semudah itu membujuk Guru Lau agar mau mengajarinya? Tidak mungkin dengan semudah itu Yixing bisa membujuk Guru Lau agar mau melatihnya sendirian tanpa bantuan orang-orang yang dipercayai oleh Guru Lau.

Semoga saja _**Kai**_ akan membahas hal itu.

"... Karena terus menerus di tolak karena. Pada akhirnya, Yixing_-ge_ memutuskan untuk memberitahukan Guru Lau bahwa ia adalah seorang _Black Moon_. Atau sebenarnya, kata _**Lay**__-ge_, Yixing_-ge_ sudah terlalu frustasi karena terus menerus di tolak, makanya secara tidak sengaja ia memberitahukan hal itu pada Guru Lau. Membuatnya melanggar _Rule number two_. Maka dari itu, Yixing_-ge_ tidak pernah cerita masalah ini pada siapapun."

Sebelah alis Yifan naik ketika _**Kai**_ membeberkan sebuah rahasia yang selalu membuat Yifan penasaran. Hanya karena memberitahukan bahwa Yixing adalah _Black Moon_, Guru Lau langsung mengajarinya? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang seorang _Eclipse_? Bukankah dirinya ada di atas _Black Moon_ walau hanya setengah derajat? Kenapa Guru Lau lebih memilih mengajari _Black Moon_ di bandingkan _Eclipse_?

Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang berbeda? Apa ada kenyataan lain yang tidak ia ketahui?

_**Kai**_ menegukk ludahnya kasar ketika ia merasakan suasana di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tegang. Ia tau, apa yang baru saja ia katakan itu membuat Yifan tersinggung. Ia sendiri pun akan tersinggung kalau seandainya ia ada di posisinya Yifan.

Di nomor duakan oleh seseorang yang ada di bawah derajat kita, dalam kamus para _werewolf_, adalah suatu pelecehan kehormatan terbesar. Tentu saja Yifan akan marah dan kesal mengetahui kenyataan ini. Itulah sebabnya, kata Yixing_-ge_ dan _**Lay**__-ge_, mereka tidak pernah cerita bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan pelatihan dari Guru Lau secepat itu tanpa butuh Mama turun tangan. Hal ini benar-benar akan menyinggung Yifan sampai ke dasar-dasarnya.

Maka dari itu, dari pada nantinya Papa kehilangan pengendalian dirinya dan berakhir berkelahi dengan Yixing_-ge_ dan _**Lay**__-ge_, mereka memintanya –atau lebih tepatnya Jongin karena mereka tidak tau kalau sebenarnya yang melakukan ritual ini adalah dirinya- untuk menjelaskan masalah ini pada Papanya. Karena setidaknya, Papanya akan berfikir 2 kali untuk menyerang anak dari pemimpin _Clan_.

Merasakan suasana semakin tidak mengenakkan akhirnya _**Kai**_ kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Menurut apa yang Yixing_-ge_ bilang, Guru Lau lebih memilih mengajar para _Black Moon_ karena ada sebuah kenyataan yang tidak seorang pun menyadarinya. Padahal, kenyataan tersebut begitu jelas."

Mendengar hal itu, Yifan mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaan kesalnya sekarang bercampur dengan bingun dan penasaran.

"Kenyataan? Kenyataan apa? Kenyataan apa yang tidak seorang pun mengetahuinya padahal tampak jelas?" Yifan tidak bisa menghindari nada bicara yang setengah _Alpha_ Tone itu untuk keluar. _**Kris**_ kadang-kadang menjadi sulit dikendalikan ketika seseorang menyinggung harga diri dan kehormatan mereka.

_**Kai**_ meneguk ludahnya. Kepalanya otomatis menunduk ketika Yifan mulai menggunakan _Alpha_ Tone. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak begitu kuat. Tapi, _**Kai**_ bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang dan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketakutan.

Benar kata Yixing_-ge_, sekuat apapun pengendalian diri Papanya, _Eclipse_ adalah tipe _Wolf_ yang akan benar-benar mengganas jika seseorang menyinggung harkat dan martabat mereka. Mengingat posisinya yang berada di puncak strata, membuatnya memiliki bawaan menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabatnya.

Menakutkan.

"I-itu... sebenarnya _Black Moon_ tidak akan pernah _submissive changing_ sebelum mereka bertemu dengan _mate_ mereka."

Yifan membelalakkan matanya. Tidak akan pernah _submissive changing_ sebelum bertemu dengan _mate_ mereka? Apa maksudnya itu? Bukankah para _Moon_ itu memang lama sekali mengalami perubahan? Ditambah kenyataan bahwa Yixing adalah _Keturunan Murni_, jelas ia belum bisa _Submissive changing_.

Apa maksudnya semua ini?

"A-aku tau Papa pasti terkejut dan bingung sekarang. Awalnya aku dan Jongin juga. Yixing_-ge_ sendiri juga sempat tidak percaya pada kenyataan ini. Tapi, setelah aku perhatikan lagi, ternyata semua itu ada benarnya juga." Ujar _**Kai**_ masih dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua kembaranku adalah _Red Moon_, yang artinya pasangan mereka adalah seorang _Black Moon_ –mohon jangan masukkan Taemin-hyung karena dia memiliki kasus yang berbeda. Setelah Jongin mengetahui masalah itu, ia langsung bertanya pada Minsoo-hyung dan Jaehyo-hyung serta _mate_ sepupu kami, Nam Woohyun, apa benar mereka baru _Submissive changing_ setelah mereka bertemu dengan _mate_ mereka."

"Dan jawaban yang Jongin terima adalah iya, ya dan iya. Mereka baru _Submissive changing_ setelah bertemu dengan _mate_ mereka. Ketika Jongin bertanya pada Daddy pun juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Beberapa orang _Black Moon_ dari _Clan_ kami di masa lalu juga baru mengalami _Submissive changing_ setelah bertemu dengan _mate_ mereka."

"Kemudian, untuk memastikan segalanya lagi, Jongin mencari di buku. Dan ternyata benar. Semua yang dikatakan Guru Lau mengenai _Black Moon_ hanya bisa _Submissive changing_ setelah bertemu dengan _mate_-nya itu benar adanya tetapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Mereka hanya menganggap semua itu kebetulan saja karena setiap kasus waktu dan masalahnya berbeda."

"Contoh saja, dalam kasus kami dan Sungjongie, Yixing_-ge_ dan Jaehyo-hyung bisa _Submissive changing_ karena menyelamatkanku. Sementara dalam kasus kembaran kami yang lain masing-masing karena Taemin-hyung ingin membuktikan dirinya mampu pada _Clan_-nya Naeun dan Minsoo-hyung ingin mempertahankan Niel dari Changjo. Sementara Woohyun-hyung karena ingin mengalahkan Rei-ahjussi dalam _Give me ritual_."

"Maka dari itu, kebanyakan orang berfikir bahwa itu hanya karena sebuah hal yang wajar saja atau memang sudah waktunya. Padahal, kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah _Black Moon_ tidak akan pernah _submissive changing_ jika belum bertemu dengan _mate_nya."

"Maka dari itu, Guru Lau langsung mengajarkan Yixing_-ge_. Bukan bermaksud agar Yixing_-ge_ dapat segera _submissive changing_, melainkan agar Yixing_-ge_ bisa mengendalikan sendiri _Black Moon_ yang ada di dalam dirinya tanpa perlu bantuan orang lain. Karena baik Yixing_-ge_ mapun _**Lay**__-ge_, tidak ada yang tau kapan mereka akan bertemu _mate_ mereka –"

"– Yang untungnya segera di temukan sebelum Yixing berumur 20 tahun. Astaga... aku baru tau akan hal ini." Potong Yifan seraya memijat kedua keningnya yang terasa begitu pusing.

Seharusnya, _How Me How You Ritual_ ini mengetes pengetahuan Jongin dan _**Kai**_ tentang apa yang ada di _Clan_ Wu. Yang mana, seharusnya semuanya sudah di ketahui oleh Yifan. Bukan malah seperti ia yang diberitahukan kenyataan mengejutkan ini.

Astaga... apakah sekiranya ada lagi yang tidak ia ketahui tentang keluarganya? Yang lebih mengejutkan. Seperti Sehun yang seorang _White_ _Pearl_ ternyata bisa melepas Lotus Segelnya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun?

Ah... sepertinya ia harus menanyakan hal itu pada Sehun nanti.

Melihat Yifan yang sepertinya terpukul telak, membuat perasaan _**Kai**_ jadi tidak nyaman. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, _**Kai**_ memanggil namja yang tengah terpuruk itu.

"Papa?"

"Ya, ya. Tolong kau lanjutkan ceritamu dahulu." Ujar Yifan dengan nada kecewa samar. Tapi, _**Kai**_ tidak perlu mendengar suaranya, karena wajah Papa sekarang sudah menunjukkan betapa kecewa dan merasa bersalahnya ia pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Sebenarnya, kalau _**Kai**_ boleh jujur, ini bukan kesalahan Papa. Kenyataan ini hanya diketahui oleh Guru Lau dan beberapa _Black Moon_ yang ia ajar. Ditambah lagi, kenyataan bahwa kenyataan ini harus tetap menjadi rahasia membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit.

Jadi wajar saja kalau Papa tidak tau. Lagi pula, _Clan_-nya sendiri pun tidak mengetahui hal ini. _Clan_ ibunya, _Clan_ Kim, _clan_-nya Woohyun-hyung _Clan_ Nam, _clan_-nya Minsoo-hyung, _Clan_ Bang dan _clan_-nya Jaehyo-hyung, _Clan_ Ahn, _clan_-_clan_ yang punya cukup banyak keturunan _Black Moon_ juga tidak mengetahui hal ini.

_**Kai**_ menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. Meskipun suasana di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba menjadi suram.

.

.

.

.

.

_Wu Mansion, 10.06 p.m_

Siwon membuka pintu kamar yang ia dan Heechul gunakan selama mereka berada di Wu Mansion. Wajahnya yang biasanya penuh senyum tampak tidak seperti biasanya.

Melihat itu, Heechul yakin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama _How Me How You Ritual_.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya seraya mendekati Siwon yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur mereka. Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siwonie, apa yang –"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau banyak sekali yang tidak aku ketahui tentang anakku sendiri." Ujar Siwon memotong perkataan Heechul. Sang _Head_ _Alpha_ _Clan_ Choi itu tampak terpuruk dan benar-benar suram.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh suaminya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." tanyanya seraya mengelus punggung tangan Siwon.

Siwon lagi-lagi hanya diam. Membuat Heechul akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Siwon lalu membuat namja itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Dan kenapa pula pintu kamar Jongin dan Yixing masih di segel?" tanyanya seraya mengelus kedua pipi suaminya yang lagi-lagi hanya diam tak berbicara.

Heechul menghela nafasnya.

"Siwonie..."

"Apa kau juga tau kalau Jongin pernah beberapa kali mendapatkan bully di sekolahnya karena ia berkulit coklat? Apa kau tau kalau ia dan saudaranya yang lain pernah masuk rumah sakit karena menjadi korban tauran? Tau 'kah kau kalau Jongin pernah satu kali hampir diperkorsa oleh seorang beta tak ber-_clan_? Apa kau tau kalau ia juga pernah hampir diculik dan dibunuh? Apa kau tau? Apa kau tau akan hal itu?"

Heechul membelalakkan matanya ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Siwon. Tangan kanannya yang semula ada di pipi Siwon kini berpindah menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Terlalu terkejut.

Dari mana Siwon tau akan semua ini –

Jakaman...

Jangan bilang kalau Yixing yang mengatakan semua ini.

"Memang dia yang mengatakannya. Atau lebih tepatnya _**Lay**_ yang mengatakannya. Aku dan Yifan menjalankan rencana gila itu. Tak aku sangka, aku malah akan mendapatkan informasi mengejutkan ini yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau semua itu pernah terjadi." Ujar Siwon dengan nada kecewa dan putus asa yang begitu jelas terdengar dari nada bicaranya. Wajahnya semakin tampak sedih.

Melihat suaminya yang biasanya selalu ceria dan menghadapi segala hal dengan positif menjadi seperti ini, membuat hati Heechul terasa tersayat-sayat. Segera, ia merengkuh leher Siwon. Membawa namja yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Apa lagi yang tidak aku ketahui tentang anak-anakku sendiri? Apa lagi yang tidak aku ketahui tentang Joonmyeon, Taemin, Sungjong dan Niel? Apa lagi yang tidak aku pahami dari putra-putraku? Aku ini Daddy yang gagal." Gumam Siwon yang kini tengah membenamkan wajahnya di dada Heechul. Air mata serasa hendak mendesak keluar dari matanya.

Heechul hanya diam. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut Siwon. Mencoba untuk menenangkan namja itu. Seraya ia menggigit bibirnya. Bimbang antara apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Haruskah ia bilang kalau ia tau tentang hal itu? Tentang segala hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Siwon dengan sangat jelas dan detail? Atau harus 'kah ia diam saja dan memendam semuanya sesuai permintaan anak-anaknya?

"Chullie, aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Siwon kembali menggumam. Setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, lalu memeluk tubuh Siwon lebih erat.

"Sudahlah, Siwon. Anak-anak punya rahasia sendiri yang kita orang tuanya tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk memberi tahukan hal itu pada kita. Ada waktunya sendiri mereka akan mengatakan hal itu. Terutama padamu. Aku yakin, anak-anak punya alasan tersendiri kenapa mereka tidak mau bercerita padamu. Tapi tenang saja. Aku yakin, semua itu di dasarkan pada kenyataan bahwa mereka begitu mencintaimu."

Untuk kali ini, Heechul akan menyimpan semua ini sendirian saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/n

Maaaaaaap gue nelantarin ini fic 1 bulan!

2 bulan deng malahan!

Maap banget loh. Soalnya gue dan Hana sama-sama ada ujian. Jadinya gue dan dia gak bisa fokus ke fanfic. Sorry banget loh guys. Gue bener-bener minta maap.

Selain itu, gue juga minta maap kalau fic ini rada ngecewain. Soalnya ini perasaan gue aja atau gimana, fic ini Cuma berisi penjelasan yang sebenarnya setengah ngawur dan fantasi banget. Terus kayaknya gak begitu berguna untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Sorry banget loh #bow 90 derajat.

Gue bener-bener minta maap! Gue gak tau lagi harus ngomong apa. Minta maap banget.

Oh ya, chap ini sebenarnya dibagi 2 bagian. Tapi, karena gue pikir pas bagian ke 2-nya kok kayaknya gak begitu penting banget, gue jadi ngambil 2 terpenting aja. 2 informasi ini nantinya bakal ketauan buat apa pas akhir chap atau sequel lanjutan #et dah... sequel lagi?# heung heung...

Sekali lagi, baik gue mapun Hana minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Tapi, tenang aja kok, fic ini emang bakal berhenti beberapa saat, tapi pasti dilanjut kok. Sampe akhir. Gak bakal dibiarkan menggantung.

Sekali lagi gue minta maaf. Atas semuanya dan non-nc-nya ni fic. Padahal gue udah nyiapin SiChun NC, tapi kok gak ngepiiil ya? Terus soal editing. Gue ngedit ni fic sendiri, jadinya yah... kalo ada yang gak ke edit maap.

Ya udah lah, gue bales riview dulu ya

berlindia

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Iya mereka lagiiiii! Kagak lah... ntar mereka belakangan. Full chap #jiah gue ngomong. Thanks and udah lanjut!

Kamong Jjong

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Et dah... kurang panjang? Mau sepanjang apa lagi? Gue aja udah mau tewas bikin ni fic #kagak deng#

Buset #gurunya hana dong..lkkkkk# panjang amat! ntu fic apa novel? Udah lanjut! Thanks

Keys13th

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Oh ya? Bagus dong! Penggemar shipper ini akhirnya bertambah #nangis terharu#lebay. Mereka emang jarang, terutama yang , kalo yang B. Ing cari di Asianfanfiction, tapi kebanyakan semenya Jongin.

Oh... soal yang itu, anda akan terkejut ketika membacanya. Kkkkkk #ketawa nista bareng Yixing.

novisaputri09

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Yap, bukan Hana. Karena anak ntu terlalu polos kelewatan. Kalo anda manggil Hana Kakak berarti saya abang anda. Soalnya Hana ama gue beda 4 tahun. Sip, kalo Hana sanggup ngedit. Oke udah lanjut! Makasih!

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Oke ship dah. Yah... padahal... gue berencana ngefullin satu fic NC semua #bletak# kagak becanda gue. Thanks

xing mae30

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Ini udah lanjut

SimbaRella

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Oke, gue bikin 6 chap. Taoris ma SiChul juga paporit gue! Mari kita tos sobat! #sok akrab#bletak# Gue pengennya juga dipanjangin lagi. Tapi, ama Hana kagak boleh. Ntar aja katanya #padahal gue udah bikin panjang banget ntu adegan NC #nangis#bletak# Yah... gitulah... mari salahkan para tetua sialan ntu yang demennya merusak masa-masa indah demi keturunan yang lebih kuat #bletak lagi# Sehun mah emang demennya ngelangkahin orang, Kalo Niel, Joonmyeon aja yang paling tua dilangkahin #ckckckc Bang Daniel#Suho: dia bejo sih dapat duluan, choi _quadruplet_: #ngangguk2. LayKai NC-an Gue juga nunggu #kan elu yang bikin#! Gue malah udah bikin 1 chap full ntu adegan #berbinar#gampared# kembar 8?! ah kagak kayaknya dah... satu aja udah susah banget itu #ups ngebocorin sequel. Sekali lagi Thanks!

Nhaaa

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Ya, Sehun 'N Yixing ntu anaknya KrisTao di fanfc milik gue maupun milik Hana. Masalahnya gue ma Hana punya pandangan kalo mereka itu cocok jadi keluarga bahagia #jiah bahasalo. Soal masalah tiang listrik dan mini itu mari tidak dibahas #ngelirik Yixing yang lagi mengeluarkan senyum ala Gin-nya bleach# Soal Hancul... no comment...

Maap. Gue and Hana udah kebiasaan menulis kata Yixing tidak lebih tinggi dari Jongin karena itu membuat gue ma Hana ketawa #di gampar unicorn plushie# Makasih udah ngomong cerita gak bermutu ini seru. Gue juga sebenarnya seneng ama Yixing uke. Cuma, kalau gue ngeliat interaksi LayKai belakangan ini, kayaknya Lay sudah mengambil bendera seme dari tangan Jongin dah #soktau#biarinXP!

Makasi banyak!

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Jaaaa... masih lama _**Kai**_ ama _**Lay**_ matingnya. Kalo Jongin ama Yixing ntar chap akhir. Kalo _**Kai**_ ama _**Lay**_ ntar di sequel selantutnya #jah gue bongkar lagi!

kukuruyuuk

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Menulis nama anda membuat saya tiba-tiba menjadi lapar... -.- Gak apa-apa kok gak bisa riview. Gue ama Hana mah nyantai... Thanks!

taotaoie

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Kagak sih... gue mah kagak peduli siapa yang seme siapa yang uke antara dua orang ntu. Masalahnya, kenyataannya mereka gak keliatan siapa seme siapa ukenya. Oke Jongin emang lebih tinggi dari Yixing dan Yixing lebih imut dari Jongin. Tapi itu doang menurut gue bukan acuan. Karena dari yang gue tau, Yixing itu bisa lebih manly dari pada Jongin dan Jongin sendiri bisa bertingkah lebih imut dari Yixing. Jadi yah... gue pikir mereka gantian jadi seme and jadi ukenya. Kkkkk...

Gue rasa, Jongin emang bukan tipe uke imut and di fic ini gue juga kagak terlalu menekankan keimutan Jongin. Gue sih ngegambarin Jongin sebagai uke cool yang 'menyemei' tampilan semenya dia. Yang demennya jitak kepala Yixing ketika dia ngegombal dan ngeluarin aegyo kelewatan. Mungkin tipe-tipe tsundere gitu dah.

Makasih atas pujinnya. Kalau soal ritual, Hana itu demen sama cerita fantasi 'N punya banyak buku bergenre itu. Gue gak tau bukunya apa, tapi yang jelas ntu inspirasi datang dari sana.

Identitas pribadi clan wolf itu dirahasiakan. Gak ada yang boleh tau karena itu bakal ngelanggal Rule number two #kalo kagak salah# kenapa mereka jadi pengusaha kaya, karena mereka secara fisik emang sama ama manusia. Mereka kagak mau dicurigai macem-macem. Jadi mereka bertingkah dan berkerja layaknya manusia biasanya. Lagian mereka juga butuh uang untuk kehidupan mereka. Soal ritual itu gak ditayangin world wide. Yang ditayangin ntu pas mereka menikah nanti #jah... gue bocorin lagi.

Gak kok, gak kepanjangan. Malahan gue malah ngerasa jawaban gue yang kepanjangan. Oke, Thanks!

MinwooImitasi

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Emang, soalnya karena Yixing lebih cute dari Jongin, makanya jadi begitu.

miyuk

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Oh tidak bisa... itu melanggar aturan! No sex before mariage! Save Sex! #jiah... gue ketularan Hana yang mau VW

WAIJYN

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Kapan Jongin Yixing yadongan? Itu masih jauh. Akhir fic ini! Thanks

MommyTao

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Masa sih? Menurut gue ni fic aneh banget dah. Salam kenal juga. Et dah... 3 orang di embat! Ckckck... gak papa lah... yang penting Naeun masih punya gue #dideathglare Taemin# eh... kagak dah Chorong aja ama Seulgi ama Sunhwa ama Soyu masih punya gue #et dah...

Oke dah lanjut! Thanks!

kkamjongin88

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Udah lanjut, tapi maap kalo jelek ya. Makasih!

nadia

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Udah lanjut! Yadongannya ntarr! Kawin dulu!

Jongkwang

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Sudah dilanjut!

onespoonfulloppa

Thanks udah baca and riview. Maaf kalau fic ini sempet discontinue beberapa saat. Udah lanjut and makasih!

Yosh. Ntu aja. Gue berterima kasih sama yang masih setia nunggu and yang udah pernah baca. Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian semua. Tapi, gue bakal ngusahain fic ini gak begitu lama selesainya.

Sekali lagi maaf dan

See you soon

reYHan (all alone #galau)


End file.
